Crying in the Dark
by drag-eart
Summary: AU. "Ignorant to everything around you, the shadows, the eyes...you do not pierce the veil, do not covet the knowledge held from you...sheep, mere sheep is all you are." Those had been Itachi's words to all of them and the truth is...He was right.
1. My Son Naruto

**Author's Note:** Consider this story slightly AU. Please review with tips, comments, and ideas would be appreciated. Hope you like the story.

Crying in the Dark  
By: drag-eart

Chapter 1**:** My Son Naruto

_To my son Naruto,_

_I am known for many things as well as go by many of names. Respectfully, I am known as the Yondaime Hokage. To the enemies that fear me I am known as the Yellow Flash of Konoha. To my friends and family I am known as Namikaze Minato. To you I am simply known as your father. Yes, you are kin to me._

_Regretfully, I cannot explain this to you any further. You will have to ask your mother about me. For one, do not blame her Naruto. I told her to promise me not to tell you until you were old enough to know. Forgive me. It was for your own protection._

_With this letter you will receive my fortune and my estates as well as parcels that go with it. Some of them containing techniques I've developed over the course of my life. Administer these concepts and practice them they will help you in the long run. I hope that Jiraiya, my former mentor, is training you. Listen to him well. _

_At times he may not seem wise maybe even considered immature but underneath it all he really is a good man, a man I'd consider my own father, he will help guide you. You must learn from him. Follow under his tutelage and he will not lead you astray. To help further your training I've also placed in this parcel training regiments to build you up physically as well as mentally. Add all these concepts into your arsenal of techniques, adroit yourself into the art. _

_My son I have one last request to ask of you. I want you to visit a hidden temple where I trained once. This place and its people took me in when I was badly injured from a mission. The matriarch who lived there had impeccable power that rattled my very soul. I became his apprentice for a short time, yet, it was enough to help me to survive the Ninja War. Mention my name and he will train you he is waiting for you. _

_The place is located on the outskirts of the Earth nation border far in the north-west forest of its country. A map is drawn up on another parchment pinpointing the coordinates of the location. Enter with caution though and be wary of your surroundings. Not all will seem what they seem. Open your eyes and your mind they may end up saving you in the end. If you survive they will come. He will come. Be ready my son for you must face even more trials and tribulations after this, they await you._

_If it's any consolation to you, I'm sorry for putting that demon in you. Please, forgive me. Understand, you were our only hope my son. I know in my heart you have the strength and power to overcome this demon, and control it, to harness its abilities to its fullest potential. _

_You will achieve where others before you could not._

_You will make our clan powerful. It pains me to leave you my son, my blood, my flesh, my kin. We could have done extraordinary things you and I. It hurts knowing that I won't be the one to see your first steps, train you, to see you grow up, but always remember this._

_Even though I wasn't there for you in your childhood up to your manhood, I was there watching you, I was there in spirit and in strength. I still am. _

_Become a great shinobi, my son; aim your goals and dreams high. Be greater than all the Hokage before you. Become greater than your old man. Make me proud my son. _

_I'll see you again someday. _

_Remember this as final word from your father;_

_Fight… keep fighting; don't ever give up even if the odds are stacked against you. Protect the things you love with all your being. Take my word for it you will never regret it._

_Take care. _

_Your Father, _

_Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage _

As Naruto slowly folded the letter from his father, unwilling tears fell freely from his deep cerulean eyes and down his whiskered cheek. His blond hair, which had not changed that much since his academy days, swayed with the wind. A light breeze wrapped itself like a soothing melody around his frame bringing a sense of comfort to the Jinchuuriki of Konoha.

The young man lifted his tear stained visage to look upon the village of his home. He sat upon the monument of his father feeling the faint sunlight kiss his cheeks warming his tanned skin. He relaxed watching the setting sun begin its descent for the night to arise. He exhaled a content breathe closing his mesmerizing cerulean eyes. Yet when he opened them again his eyes fell on the parchment still clutched by his fingertips.

He sighed once again lowering his head down he reached with his left hand and rubbed the back of his neck tiredly. His right hand voluntarily flexing, scrunching the letter letting it hang limply and slightly crumpled reminding him. Naruto snorted in frustration suddenly thinking of going home and forgetting this whole fiasco ever happened.

But with the recent revelation of the Yondaime, Naruto knew sleep would not come so easily, yet, it didn't deter the power this comforting place gave him, soothing the distraught young man at ease. It held such a reassuring aura it seemed to calm him on his worst days; particularly one such as today, it gave him a sense peace a place of belonging. To help Naruto evaluate on what his place and path in this world has become.

However, this was not one of those days.

His mind raced with thoughts of his so called father, the greatest of the Hokage. How was he supposed to feel knowing his father was the legendary Yondaime? The young man couldn't constrain his bitterness to the whole ordeal. Yet he couldn't quite stop his mind from wondering what kind of man he was. Was he humble man, a troublemaker? Was he anything like him?

"My father," Naruto said tasting a word he never had the chance to use before. The young man's mind was running a mile a minute trying to decide what to feel at the moment. He could feel the hatred in his blood boil feeling the alluring touch of the fox through his veins. Yet, his heart seemed to lighten with relief finally knowing he had something akin to a family, a father no less.

The same man he came to idolize since the time he first stepped into school, a person he admired and dreamt to surpass. Yet it was ironic that the Yondaime ended up being his own father. But he did not forget the he was also the same person that damned him.

Naruto couldn't push back the haunted memories when he was just a boy in the orphanage with a thin layered blanket wrapped around his small frame trying keep away the cold. Where he would look up at the sky and wonder if his parents were still alive or dead. Wondering why they would leave him behind with a village that saw him with such hatred and scorn. But through it all he still hoped.

He had nothing to hold on to that was theirs, no picture, no memento from their very existence. He didn't have clue who they were or how they lived.

Now here in this letter in just a few minutes time he gained a father. Life was really fucking with him today. On his way from the Hokage tower he never would have guessed that in just a short walk to the monument he would become the son of the Fourth Hokage, one of the most powerful shinobi that ever existed.

_And a damn Bastard at that_.

He bit his lip hard trying to refrain from an outburst bubbling from within. He felt the metallic liquid escape and run down his chin. The blond haired shinobi wiped his mouth spitting the hybrid liquid on the ground. He let out a frustrated sigh.

What ate at him now was that the Yondaime seemed to think this supposed woman who was his mother was still alive. Either the Fourth didn't expect his mother to have died in the battle against the fox or worse she actually left and abandoned him. Naruto massaged his temples. Today wasn't his day. He put the thought in the back of his mind, however.

He looked across the village of Kohona, letting a small smile rise from his lips watching the people racing through the streets, weaving into the shops trying to get their last minute shopping done. He saw kids playing on the streets, rooftops, and playgrounds with such vibrant smiles. While parents watched on with adoration he never received when he was a child. _It wasn't fair._ He thought lowering his head.

He felt the shadow of the night drawing near. Naruto felt the warmth of the sun leave him. The Young man looked up once again gazing at the tips of light disappearing over the mountains. 'It would soon be getting dark,' the simple notion occurred to the jinchuuriki's thoughts. He smirked at pointing out something so obvious.

The Jinchuuriki of Konoha looked on watching children becoming scooped up in their mother's arms their father patting them on the head with glowing pride. He looked longingly at such tender embrace. He felt the tight clench on his chest.

"I... still would have liked to have seen their faces and their smiles," Naruto told himself letting the cool night air caress his blond hair. "Even once would have been enough." The sun disappeared pass the mountain tops, the stars coming alive, as the moon began to rise.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A young woman stood outside the office of the Godaime wringing her hands in front of her in contemplation to enter the Hokage's quarters. Her pink shortened locks covered her visage like a blanket of silk hiding the beauty within.

She had a lovely physique, with full rounded hips, and small yet perfectly shaped breasts. She was toned to perfection, fit, and strong. Her milky white skin enhanced her beauty all the more paling to comparison to the alluring moonlight. The young woman was truly a beautiful sight to see.

Yet what caught most men and women in wonder and fascination was her eyes. Such hypnotizing emerald eyes that expressed a tale of trials and hardships she'd faced over the years. From the naïve little girl in her genin days so enamored for a boy to the young woman she was today determined, confident, and powerful. Many knew who this woman was by just a glance at her pink hair it accentuated her whole being since she was just a child.

She was Haruno Sakura apprentice of the Godaime, team member of Team 7, and the woman that could punch you to next Sunday with her quick temper.

Yet the young woman radiated a different kind of aura at the moment not her usual confidence. She stood rigid with a slight apprehension in entering the large oak wooden doors leading to her sensei's chambers. The engraved symbol of fire gleamed vibrantly and mockingly against the hallway lights of the corridor.

Sakura knew the routine of a visit she'd frequented her mentor's office many times before for missions, deliberations, training, and so forth. But this was a different matter entirely. She collected herself and took a step forward extending her hand to knock on the massive doors, but instantly hesitated to step any closer.

She felt her heart tighten; and instantly held a hand over her heart. She felt the ebb of her mind being clouded with memories and feelings that'd been troubling her since her return home. Building until it came crashing down. Her heart sensing the dark and foreboding ambiance that drew nearer, yet, she felt it as though it was already there.

She knew it wasn't because of the aftermath of the war that had occurred recently.

No, it was something completely different; she was having these nightmares long before the war. It scared her to a large extent having her mind plagued with nightmares of her village burning and the life of her friends fading.

It was like a movie reel being spun endlessly, her most recent one the most horrifying. She couldn't help but relapse into the reaches of her mind;

_The blood red sun waning in the distance, acrid smoke rising, fires burning the village and marring its scenic beauty. In a place she came to love so, once considered beautiful, with the florescent nature of the trees growing around them, now broken and torn asunder. Bodies lay strewn across streets, with cries of children, gurgling breathes of men and women being swept up in the inferno._

_Yet she would walk along the path like a ghost unharmed and undeterred walking forth through the fire. She would see the lifeless bodies of her friends, gruesome and horrifying deaths they didn't deserve. Life taken. She continued on reaching her final destination._

_She would hear a guttural sound, blade piercing flesh, a cry of a woman in the distance, and Sakura would finally turn and witness the picture of horror displayed to her. Naruto kneeled in front of a silhouetted form his cerulean eyes glazing over; his grip wavering on the blade that protruded his chest allowing it to sink deeper._

_They seemed to be displayed like a pedestal for all to see, the dead their only witness to this charade. Her eyes scanned and found Kakashi's mangled body lying next to Naruto with a deep cavern for a chest blood pooling under him. She knew he was dead. Naruto ever the chivalrous hero he was protected him even knowing he was gone._

_The blond haired shinobi bled from his lips and had let his arms fall to his sides. The black figure pulled the imbedded blade, and walked on forgetting Naruto completely. Naruto fell back, and in that moment everything dematerialized around them, like a weather worn watered out painting. The colors swirled, streaked, and combined until it became pitch black, no fire, bodies, and death surrounded them. Nothing existed._

_He began his descent falling into darkness. Try as she might, she never reached her comrade in time to save him when he fell into the abyss slipping further away lifeless cerulean eyes of Naruto staring at her._

"_Sakura-chan"_

The pink haired kunoichi tried to cover these morbid thoughts, by telling herself it was just a dream. But it seemed to be making an appearance more frequently, often in different forms; they came eating away at her and growing with renewed vigor every day, making her wake up screaming late at night.

She wanted to tell someone of these ominous inclinations. She needed to find some assurance a peace of mind and have a better understanding of it all. The pink haired kunoichi believed her mentor was the only one who could help. Sakura knew the Godaime was the only person she could confide in hence the reason she stood before her teacher's door.

Sakura, with renewed courage, took a step forward and knocked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A voluptuous buxom woman was hunched in her seat signing stacks of documents assembled atop of her desk. She brushed a darker shade of blond hair away from her face tucking it behind her ear. Usually tended and cared for her hair hung in disarray being held back loosely in a simple ponytail to keep it from cascading around her face while she worked.

Her brows were furrowed in concentration, the gem gleaming on her forehead, her rosy bottom lip being nibbled by her teeth. She focused her chocolate colored irises on the documents in front of her. A short time passed when she finally dropped the writing utensil and sat back on her seat.

The blond haired woman lifted her hand and rubbed her eye with her palm trying to keep sleep at bay. She reached out tiredly with her other hand and grasped a sake bottle next to her. She shook the bottle hearing the hollow drops from within and grimaced in response. The Godaime returned the drink back in its original place, allowing a frown to reform on her beautiful face.

The voluptuous buxom woman known as Tsunade looked irritably at the paperwork that lay in front of her. She pushed the tedious work from her and exhaled a tired but contented breathe. The Slug Sannin reclined in her seat even further letting her mind wander.

She thought of times when she was free to roam wherever she wanted, like a vagabond the world an open domain to be explored. Where she wasn't bound by duty, but lived by her own rules taking care of only Shizune and herself. She was an untamable woman who would drink to her heart's content and gamble until her money was wiped clean.

She couldn't help but smile at the old times.

She was willing to admit though giving up her old ways was worth it in the end by accepting her duties as Hokage she was able to protect new people close to her heart. She led her village into victory in the war and protected the village her grandfather created with his own hands. Under her reign she didn't intend to fail her predecessors. Plus, it didn't hurt that a few benefits were available to her.

When she opened her eyes the scowl returned seeing the bane of her existence stacked in front of her. Paperwork, after paperwork, a never ending spiral of reports, requests, and missions to decipher and categorized. She really hated this part of the job. But her whole day would lighten up some after having his smiling, sparkling blue eyes visit her.

His loud and obnoxious attitude seemed to put a smile on her face. Either willingly or unwillingly the young man she saw grow up had that unique gift. He was irritating to say the least hard to control, impulsive, and hardheaded. But she didn't mind, he reminded her of her little brother Nawaki.

Before the war started Naruto would visit her every now and then and discuss the daily activities of Akatsuki from reports given by Jiraiya. But lately due to the instability contributed by the war, she was only able to see him a few times out of the week, when he was not assigned on a mission.

The recent war was huge blow to the village with decrees now being passed, missions increasing, and alliances being made. Time was limited.

All for the well fare of Konohagakure no Sato.

Even with her time consumed with paperwork, politics, and Akatsuki she still indulged herself on occasion with well deserved naps from time to time to help compensate what the long day had in store. Sake was also another treat for her appetite to be fulfilled.

But today however she was feeling slightly oppressed. The reason she was so absorbed in her work was because not too long ago a report came in from ANBU explaining in detail of an ambush on a genin squad. It was a routine herbal retrieval order assigned for genin up and coming. A basic D-class mission for a client in friendly territories turned horribly wrong. Their whole squad was taken out.

Her body shivered against her own will. The detailed report left such an impact on her she didn't feel the tear that escaped her when her subordinates left. But, by being so engrossed in her work she didn't have to relapse into her mind. Thoughts were pushed back until she was ready to confront them again.

Such is the life of a Hokage.

She was interrupted out of her reverie however when she thought someone had knocked. She waited for a few moments, but dismissed the thought. She looked at her sake bottle once again shrugging in resignation she grasped it. However, as she was about to bring it to her lips, she was interrupted once again by an even louder knock.

She looked at the drink in her hand; she shrugged her shoulders and took the rest of the warm liquid in one swig. She hid the bottle in her drawer, tried organizing her paperwork, and wiped the alcohol trickling down her chin. She composed herself as best as possible.

"Come in," she replied, her voice firm and strong.

Sakura entered the large room with hesitant steps; she turned abruptly and closed the door behind her slowly. She walked the rest of the way standing before her sensei. "Good evening Tsunade-sama." The pink haired kunochi said lowering her head and bowing in respect.

"Sakura," the Godaime responded in greeting. "What brings you here late at night?"

Sakura didn't answer immediately though she stood quiet for a moment and could only fidget in discomfort in front of the Hokage's stern gaze. Tsunade looked away momentarily and resumed in normalcy by stacking her papers. She was giving Sakura time to collect herself to open up when she was ready, but seeing her apprentices' stature the Hokage knew she'd have to be the one to goad her into talking.

"Sakura, what's wrong, did something happen?" The Godaime dropped the rearranged documents and set them aside. Her brows furrowed in concern. "Are you okay?" Sakura nodded her head slightly to answer.

"I'm fine Tsunade-sama," she smiled weakly, trying to hide the sorrow she was radiating in the room. "Really," Tsunade of course caught the hint in urgency in her tone to leave the matter alone for now. But she wasn't one to leave things unresolved for long, she wasn't Hokage for nothing after all. So she took a different approach in her questioning.

"Well then what's wrong Sakura? Shouldn't you be celebrating with your friends at the get together?" The Godaime questioned.

"Hai, but…" the room grew silent once again, Sakura looking away.

"I was planning on going in a bit after I finished with this." She said pointing at the small pile of paperwork that remained to be finished. "If you like you can accompany me." Sakura didn't answer she just let escape a pained smile in response but then let it disappear. She nodded her head allowing a silence to overcome them.

"You can wait here and have a seat I'll be done in just a moment," she pointed to a chair in front of her and quickly resumed to her task at hand. She pulled the small stack of documents towards her and began working once again. Sakura doing what she was told took a seat and waited hands nestled on her thighs.

A strained silence was met between the two occupants.

The pink haired kunoichi was a bit grieved with the situation. She was determined to tell her sensei about the dreams when she came face to face, but by hesitating she now had to wait for her of all things. Forgetting the boundary of teacher and apprentice she interrupted the Godaime from her work.

"Tsunade-sama"

"Yes, what's the matter Sakura?" the Godaime looked up from her work, gazing at her apprentice. She readjusted herself on her seat putting the writing utensil down slightly. She knew by waiting, she didn't have to wait long for her apprentice to start.

"Can I confide in you," Sakura began slowly, her voice a mere whispher. "Can you promise to keep this between you and me?"

With such an unexpected seriousness radiating off her apprentice the Godaime straightened in her seat. She gave her apprentice stern gaze and answered. "What is the meaning of th...?"

"Please, can you give me your word?" The Godaime was astonished by the urgency of her tone. The young woman seemed more grieved than she let on. Tsunade nodded her head in agreement afterward.

"I give you my word."

Sakura let out an exhaled unexpected breathe. "Thank you."

"Well? Do you plan on telling me?"

Sakura circled her arms around herself and lowered her head letting her pink locks cascade around her face. She closed her eyes as though trying to put the right words in order for her thoughts. When she finally looked up she began hesitantly, "I've… I've… I've been having dreams—or rather I should say horrible nightmares that keep showing…the fall of Konoha." An eerie silence came over the room. Tsunade unwillingly tensing as Sakura explained further.

"They all start differently, yet, all end the same, Sensei. The village is burning and I walk through it unharmed, until I reach a point where I find Kakashi-sensei dead, and Naruto about to be killed by the hands of a dark figure. I have no power to control it; I see it over and over again being played in my mind, and I'm afraid…so afraid, Tsunade-sama. It feels so vivid. I can feel the heat of the flames the stench of death." She involuntarily shivered on her seat trying to appease the frantic thoughts growing.

"How long have you been having these dreams," Tsunade said paying close attention to her apprentices' movements.

"Since before the war," Sakura replied.

"Why didn't you come to me with this sooner Sakura," The Godaime retorted. "Letting this weigh you down could have put you at risk in battle, it could have killed you."

"I'm sorry but at the time Tsunade-sama we all had personal demons to face," The pink haired kunoichi answered truthfully. "Everyone needed the little time they had left to make peace with their life. We were…so" Sakura slowly became quiet once again not finishing. The blond haired woman looked at her apprentice for a moment and knew she was right.

Due to the recent war everyone became secluded trying to spend what little time with their loved ones before they headed off. Not many expecting to survive. She knew perfectly well what her apprentice meant, she had spent the little time she had planning strategies and reminiscing with Jiraiya and Naruto.

But, of course it didn't mean she wasn't open to talk to at the time either.

"It still would have been highly advised to have come forward and talk about it," The Godaime reprimanded. "Keeping everything bottled could have been met with dire results you know that Sakura? Haven't you learned anything from me?"

"Yes I know," The young woman nodded her head in consent. "I understand that, but I wanted to fight this by myself. I thought I could…"

"Face it and expect to win," the blond haired kunoichi interrupted shaking her head. "I was the same way once. By wanting to solve things on my own…I lost," Tsunade stopped speaking for a moment and looked away from her apprentice. "I've made some really bad mistakes in my life Sakura by keeping things in."

"Naruto helped me realize," the Godaime began locking her gaze with her apprentice. "That you don't have to keep everything in all the time. By confiding in people you trust will help lessen the burden."

Sakura looked way and stared at her clutched hands on her lap. Once again a companionable silence settled between them. It was welcomed.

"Naruto huh," Sakura questioned a small smile tugging at her lips. "In some way he always keeps coming up doesn't he?"

Tsunade couldn't hold a straight face and chuckled in response glad for the change in topic, "He has a way of worming his way in a conversation even when he isn't around."

"That baka," The pink haired kunoichi replied half heartily, a warm smile spreading on her face.

"He came by here a while ago," The Godaime continued with the same line of conversation. "To pick up some things that was rightfully his."

"Where is Naruto now, Tsunade-sama? I haven't seen him in awhile," Sakura asked in earnest concern. "He's been so busy lately, I rarely get to hang out with him as we use to before the war anymore."

"You know him," the blond haired woman answered a small smile tugging at her lips. "He wants to help the village any way he can."

"But that's not it either, he's been distant from all of us," she said. "That's not like Naruto at all."

The voluptuous Slug Sannin understood her apprentices' concern. She could even tell from the young man's posture that something was bothering him. The war cut something deep within him that was still fresh. He was more withdrawn and what she could tell too focused on his work for his own good. Naruto was experiencing something akin to what they were going through at the moment, but kept it to himself.

She shook her head to side to side and realized that he wasn't even following his own advice.

"I know what you mean," the Godaime her tone growing serious. "When I called him in he seemed to be so out of it... like he was there, but his mind seemed to be in another place." The slug sannin let her eyes wander to her hands. "I don't know what to do for him anymore; the war hit him hard."

"I know," Sakura replied solemnly. "It hit everyone pretty hard."

Tsunade nodded in response, "He was lucky Sakura," she said softly. "Very lucky."

"Yeah…."

Sakura closed her eyes and tried to get rid of the dark shadow beginning to loom over her frame. She couldn't shake the images of the war against Sound.

She didn't realize she'd fallen to her knees trying to wrap herself with her arms to provide warmth she desperately needed. Her vision being overshadowed in darkness, she felt her sensei's steps coming towards her…trying to comfort her, but nothing could make her forget the horror of that day.

Sakura was pulled into her teacher's arms and buried her face into her shoulder.

Everything the village was built up to was hanging by a thread. Loyalties were tested, spirits were broken, and shinobi were pushed beyond their own limits.

All for the well fare of Konohagakure no Sato.

-ooOoo-

**A/N: **There finished hoped you liked it. Truthfully, writing this was hell…sorry I half-assed it in the end. I might take a look at it again when I have time.


	2. The Coldness of Truth

**A/N: **Huge thanks to my friend Ld for helping me on this chap. It's important that you pay attention to Itachi's dialogue, we made him talk like that for a reason.

Anyways, when I was busy writing this chapter, a song started playing on my play list and made me stop everything to listen. The song actually sets the mood for the chapter. Listen to it, Pantera – Cemetery Gates.

Crying in the Dark  
By: drag-eart

Chapter 1: The Coldness of Truth and Warmth of Ignorance

_-The War against Sound/Flashback- _

_Screams resonated across the battleground, the stench of decay clung into the evening air, blood streaked along the once evergreen field, marred of its beauty. The sound of metal clashing, bodies colliding, cries for comrades lost in ever growing sorrow and pain under the gleaming crimson sun over the horizon.  
_  
Two men were on the mountain's ledge facing away from the carnage that ensued below them. One stared at the other, deep hatred belying his crimson eyes, the other merely sat on a stone, several feet away, staring at the stones at his feet, as if it were the most interesting thing in the world.

A long black cloak trailed along the evening air, held down only by the body that sat within it, with blood red cloud shaped inlays embedded along the ends of it.

The young man had long jet-black hair pulled back in a simple knot behind him, the ponytail trailing melodiously against the wind. His stray strands of hairs, unfastened, covered his aristocratic features, but through the dark bangs, crimson tome eyes slowly trailed themselves upwards, to the figure that stood before him.

"I've been waiting..." He drawled slowly. "Is that what you want to hear little brother?"

The other young man, standing on the other side of the clearing, looked on with a restrained calmness. Belying the true intentions of his state, underneath this façade his blood was boiling, rising, like a calm before a storm, coming to the point, it seemed to radiate of his frame. His gloved hands were clenched tightly, subconsciously, a hand ascended and rested upon the Katana on his side.

He was wearing the elite sound-nin attire of the infamous Snake Sannin of Sound, complete with the white shirt, black pants, and a purple rope that was tied around his waist finishing the ensemble in the style of a samurai.

The younger Uchiha's eyes closed for a moment, but he opened and captured his brother's gaze once again. He knew it was a bad decision to make such a bold action but his hate, anger, and frustration building inside, boiling, didn't allow him to look away.

He remained stock still in front of this older brother and both stared at one another with their Sharingan eyes, their predecessors cursed legacy. They burned with the past and future that was undoubtedly passed on to them.

A past, in which, their whole clan was obliterated, one by his own hands and the other left to bare witness to the horrifying event. Sasuke let the mark of the snake trickle throughout his body, through his veins; he trained every day for this moment. This was the day when it would be decided. _Their future._

"Itachi," Sasuke said in a calm tone, the venom dripping into every word. "You don't have the right to call me that."

The elder Uchiha tilted his head slightly trying to read his younger siblings frame; it didn't reveal a hint of hesitation in his reply and his manner of expressing it, a small smirk holding an unidentifiable emotion slipped from his calm facade, but reverted back within seconds.

"You will pay for what you have done," for the first time between their battle of wits, the calm state of the younger Uchiha was broken, their mind wars had ended, and Sasuke's hatred burned intensely through his eyes. "Itachi…"

Itachi simply stared, before he replied. "Pay." He stated simply. "Will I pay Sasuke, perhaps you will...perhaps I have..." the older Uchiha spoke slowly, his head lolling from one side to the other, his covered left hand clutching the cloak to keep it closed around his frame. "I have not called you here." He continued. "For a battle...I summoned you here to speak of what is to come...of what you must do...what you will help me do."

Sasuke unheeded his older brother's words and slowly drew the blade from it's sheathe, but with a different train of thought, pulled the Katana with the whole casing itself and stabbed it upon the ground. The sword protruded the rocky expanse, like a monument of a dead warrior's salute. It tilted in the direction of the wind.

"You will die here….." sentence wasn't finished being cut-off by the older sibling.

"You will not strike" he said in a calm collected tone absolutely sure of himself. "Like a moth to a flame…you came and you will listen...as I wanted you to."

"Shut the fuck up," the younger Uchiha gritted through his teeth, a dark purple aura began to surround his frame. "Who the hell are you to be making those demands?"

Itachi smirked in response and lowered his head slightly in contemplation. He knew the state of mind his younger brother was at the moment, but he had no such time to wait for his stubborn sibling to understand, coming to this area was threading on an already poised blade. It was unwise at best…but he didn't intend to fight…not yet anyways.

"Foolish little brother…" the Uchiha continued on unfazed. "It concerns the Village of Konoha, it concerns the Kyuubi no Yoko…."

A twitch was caught in the movement of Sasuke's right hand, shaking slightly; it reverted back to its immobile state. But his eyes betrayed him. Itachi caught the reaction.

"What does it…"

"You remain ignorant I see..." Itachi said boredly, slowly standing up from his seated position his tone of voice growing deeper, coming to the realization. "Ignorant to everything around you, the shadows, the eyes...you do not pierce the veil, do not covet the knowledge held from you, you remain blinded like the rest, sheep, mere sheep is all you are."

"What are you talkin…."

"He kept everyone in the dark," the older Uchiha for the first time showed a reaction when his eyes widened. He retained a faraway look on his visage staring at his younger sibling, yet, he wasn't at the same time. "He never planned on telling anyone…the two families…clans…war…the sacrifices...the last remaining members…no...no he would not would he."

Watching the inner battle taking place in front of him, Sasuke reached for the handle of the sheathed blade and kept his palm in place. He followed every movement his sibling was doing, but he soon realized, that Itachi didn't seem to care about anyone around him, and certainly did not give a damn that his own younger brother stood before him in just a mere meters radius. He remained rigid and alert waiting. He didn't plan to be fooled.

_"He took it too his grave…,"the younger Uchiha heard the whispered sentence of the older brother. "He kept his promise…but Sasuke failed."  
_  
"Join me," the flippant request was so unexpected, the usually cool headed Sasuke stumbled for words, and tried quickly to make a response to the simple admission of his brother. "Help me fight the child, the one who remains beyond you…the last…the Fourth Hokage's Isan. Only then will I give you the battle you desire."

Sasuke analyzed this request thoroughly, the offer was tempting, yet, he wasn't a fool to take it. He wasn't the kind of person to make a deal with his clan's murderer of all people.

He slowly began to realize this flippant request was a petty attempt into getting him to side with his older sibling; he didn't plan on doing that…_ever_…but, still the request was so unexpected. Sasuke knew something was going on; Itachi's confusing behavior accentuated the very problem at hand.

"I have no intention in joining you; you are the cause for this vendetta, and the very same person, who left me in this hell I live in. I will succeed were my fallen family had failed and kill you, only then... will I fight…Naruto…with my own hands. Not by the rules placed by you."

The Older Uchiha heard the hesitation in Sasuke's tone towards the Uzumaki child and it confirmed his suspicions. He looked away and gazed at the gravel on the expanse mountain top, he disregarded any potential danger around him letting his thoughts be taken into the depths of his mind.

He reviewed the events that unfolded before him. Finally knowing the hatred he intended to be left in his younger sibling wasn't strong enough to override his psyche, to fulfill a deed long meant to be done in his plans, to kill his own friend, the last….

He realized that this meeting was a futile attempt for an alliance in his plans…Sasuke needed to go back to the village and see…with his own eyes, the scrolls he left…the answers, his reasons. Only then…

"You...little brother are naive...I realize the mistake I made that day. But you will see soon enough..."Itachi said cryptically, turning away from his younger sibling and heading on the opposite direction away from Sasuke. Itachi tilted his head up to the sky, his head rolling lazily from one side to the other as he looked at the cluster of dark clouds form.

_"You will all see."_

"Return Sasuke...return to where your path began, question why it is there...not where it leads." His deep voice carried along the evening air, like an entrancing haunting melody, it hypnotized. He looked over his shoulder. "Once you do little brother you will seek me out."

"Don't give me that shit!" the Uchiha prodigy bellowed, the outburst reverberated across the clearing. Sasuke didn't seem to hear what his older brother was saying only responding to the movements he was pertaining. The deep hatred he kept bottled in throughout the confrontation, flowed from his frame. It came from every pore of his body, stilling the heavy condensed air, signifying the intense killing intent.

Itachi continued on unfazed, "Come when you know the truth. Until then...you are blind, deaf, and dumb."

"Shut your damn mouth you fucking bastard," with a speed so quick, for a split second Itachi lost sight of his younger sibling's signature, but picked it up at the last moment. He turned around in time to see him.

Sasuke let escape a mighty roar with the scabbard clutched in his right hand, and the unsheathed Kusunagi blade with other, he remained suspended in mid-air. Blade poised. It reflected brightly in the crimson sun, almost blinding the older Uchiha. "Die!"

Itachi reflexively fell in synch with the direction of the pointed blade, allowing his body to fall sideways, the blade grazed his side, giving him ample time to clutch the forearm of his younger brother and help skewer the blade deeply into the rough mountain top.

Itachi had one arm clutched tightly on Sasuke's wrist keeping the blade in place, while the other was grasping with a vice grip on the side of the younger sibling's neck. He was unable to get a more direct hold to suffocate his brother. Their eyes blazing crimson all the while, "The fog is thick." The elder spoke, not making any sense to the younger, "And you cannot see beyond your own hand."

The battle of the Sharingan Brothers commenced.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Damn it… damn it all!" Naruto couldn't help but cry out. He pounded his fist in frustration against the ground, watching the small debris of dirt and gravel rise along the contours of his hand, and then settled itself once again. Through this action something stirred within his stomach and trailed against his chest, rising to his throat. Until he bent his body abruptly and let a retched cough escape him.

"Gaaaaaaaaaahh!" blood was being vomited from his mouth, mixing with other contents, it continued until he was giving dry retched heaves. He ended up hunched over and remained that way for quite sometime.

"I… I... Damn, how did…they get past…how…" Naruto tried to get a grip on the situation, but coherent thoughts were in short supply. He was still disoriented with fight that happened moments ago.

The bodies of the two attackers in question lay a few feet away, one cut in half by his own hands due to his own specially developed technique, _Futon: Kage Ken_. A blade created by imbuing his own hands with wind chakra to become sharper, than the incomparable Kusunagi blade.

And the other figure obliterated beyond compare on the far side of the clearing.

He looked at the man that was severed in half and came to realize then, that this man had no relation to Akatsuki. He was too caught up in the heat of battle to notice he was Sound-nin…not that it mattered he had to kill him eventually.

Naruto felt a stinging pain on his side, and reached with a bruised left hand to touch the tender flesh. He felt the shredded skin, the red liquid seeping into his clothing staining it. He knew the person that inflicted this wound was Akatsuki elite. He was powerful with or without the distraction of the sound-nin, if he didn't know any better, it actually helped in defeating the Samehada wielding swordsman.

The person in question was laid sprawled a few feet away from Naruto, next to its owner was the Samehada blade, still clutched in his palm. He was an unrecognizable mess, but before when Naruto faced him. The swordsman of the mist was a menacing figure the distinctive shark-like appearance, complete with pale blue skin, small white eyes, gill-like facial structures, and sharp triangular teeth, a demon incarnate that went by the name, Kisame.

Naruto limped heavily towards the figure and reached out to grab the Samehada. He watched his own blood trickle along razor edges of the massive blade. He pulled out a random scroll from a hidden shirt pocket and unrolled it on the bloody battleground.

He kneeled before it.

He closed his eyes momentarily and whispered a seal. The blade vanished and was added to his collection of distinct weapons he kept when it was needed. But, really, this time around it was to be assured of this person's death. The reason being Kisame was Itachi's partner, therefore one of his enemies affiliated to the organization that wanted the demon residing in his body. One of the many….

Bodies lay across the battleground, massacred, and undistinguishable faces, mixing with different men and women, some from the Sound and some from the Leaf. He couldn't help, but feel remorse and sadness well up in his chest for what had occurred. In the distance he was able to see Neji and Hinata back to back, fending off incoming Sound nin from an unconscious Kiba and Shino. Byakugan's activated and deadly.

Naruto turned his head to look at the other end of the clearing and was able to see Kurenai fighting alongside Mitarashi Anko, thwarting the generals back.

He never was able to confront the snake mistress, but ever since the war began, for some strange reason she was keeping a close eye on him, through subtle hints during combat. He didn't understand it, but now really wasn't the time to be trying to straighten out such issues, so he just shrugged it off.

Gai and Lee were in their taijutsu stances dealing blow after blow, shattering bones and internally injuring enemy nin. The sharingan-wielding ninja, Kakashi, was nowhere to be seen, but soon as the thought occurred, he felt his presence when he came next to him. Naruto looked up at his sensei and felt a comforting hand on his shoulder. He left soon after and went off to join Kurenai and Anko.

What surprised him the most was his former teacher of the academy, Umino Iruka. Such a ruthless, clever, warrior he turned out to be once placed in the battlefield. Naruto felt the killing intent and the determination radiate of his frame trying to protect the students, he once taught.

The specially made samurai blade he had cutting into enemy nin as if they were simply butter, and the tactics he was utilizing were unheard of. He was a formidable foe to all shinobi alike. Naruto would never see his former teacher the same way again.

But he knew the reason for the fierce determination. The up and coming seasoned genin and chuunin were being led under his command so he didn't intend to see any of his students' fall. Naruto couldn't help but feel proud watching his teacher head into to the fray tending to see all his students survive this bloody war.

He was shook out of his reverie when he felt the ground shake, he turned towards the cause of the tremor and saw in the far distance huge silhouetted creatures through the fog. When they came into view, he came to realize, it was none other then the masters of the slug, toad, and the snake: Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Orochimaru.

He sighed in relief seeing his baa-chan and ero-sennin still alive.

Naruto slowly began to lift himself off the ground. Shirt torn and tattered, blood dripped from his lips on to the rough material. He could feel a couple of bones broken in his fingers and ribs. Yet, he still rose from the ground tired, beaten, bloody, and willing to fight.

"God… da… damn… it," the blond shinobi said, his breathing growing uneasy. Every intake of breathe was strained and labored. "I…I…can't….fail now…I…I...can't...not yet."

He felt Sasuke's presence, the moment the Uchiha stepped into the area hours ago, but lost sight of him when he disappeared over the cliff. At the time he was busy fending off enemy-nin to chase him, so following him was impossible. Now with his part done he had leeway to head in the direction Sasuke went off too. But, the torn ligaments and battered body didn't agree with his actions.

_**"I can help you my child... release me."**_ A voice whispered in the inner sanctum of his mind. Naruto felt his body becoming heavier feeling the chilling oppressing power of its owner consume him.

"No… way," Naruto replied, his breathing getting heavier as time passed. A strangled cough escaped him blood dripping from his lips.

_**"You need me boy….now…set…me free! Or you will die."**_

"I'll d.. d.. do it on my own." Naruto retorted, his anger beginning to rise, trying to restrain the influence of the fox.

The Kyuubi's dark ominous chuckle reverberated around the walls of his mind, _**"You will surely fail."**_

"Shut your damn mouth, you stupid fox!" the blond shinobi bellowed letting his frustration over the situation get the best of him.

_**"You're pathetic. You are blinded by a false hope. You can't see that she doesn't care if you live or die. She wants that Uchiha boy!"**_ The Kyuubi taunted, he heard the beast's laugh soon after, and Naruto lowered his head feeling the false truth sink in. _**"Look at her…Her mind is set on… Sasuke."**_

_"Shut up…please."_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

The Battle raged on between the two brothers, the last living descendents of the Uchiha clan name. Fierceness overruled one, while the other remained apathetic, both skilled warriors danced around the battleground, countering and parrying oncoming blows. Craters began to form around the surrounding area and defined the Earth.

Eyes crimson, blades collided in the heat of battle, and prying eyes were upon them to witness the fall of one these exceptional warriors.

"You have become strong brother," Itach said, deflecting a blade about to graze his side. "But not strong enough to seize your destiny with your own two hands."

"We'll see about that." Sasuke replied, "The path of my destiny, ends with your death." his eyes smoldering, entrails of purple steam rose from his frame. With a smirk, the younger Uchiha swept a low kick, trying to kick his older sibling's legs from under him, Itachi reacted at the right moment, and flipped backwards to evade the attack. Stopping a few feet away, his eyes opened marginally, when he saw Sasuke end a seal, and rear back.

_"Katon: Ryukon no Jutsu!"_ an enormous dragon erupted from Sasuke's mouth, encircling Itachi, like a coiled snake, trapping its prey. The head of the flaming dragon watched with hungry red jeweled eyes. Itachi remained composed and collected knowing the heated breathe of the dragon looming over his body, drew nearer.

"But where did it begin?" Itachi questioned raising his eyes towards the heavens above, which were obscured by the circling flames. "Do you follow the path set before you so blindly little brother..."

He paused, as if receiving his answer, "Worthless." Itachi caught Sasuke's simple hand gesture from the corner of his eye and the dragon attacked.

Itachi merely jumped out the way, but was caught by surprise when the dragon of flames, instead of disappearing on impact, back lashed and headed in the general course he was about to take. Regaining some semblance, during mid-fall, he uncovered his left hand hidden in his coat and with quick precision and accuracy, made hand seals to unleash his very own version of the dragon.

_"Katon: Ryukon no Jutsu!"_ the dragon was expelled from his mouth and burst forth with a mighty roar, its size unmistakably larger than the one his younger sibling had created. The Larger dragon overpowered the smaller one and consumed its weaker flames making the inferno even vaster and powerful. Sasuke watched with a bewildered expression watching the dragon instead of attacking revolve itself around his form, trapping him.

The Flames licked against the ends of his pants, he could feel the nearby flames inching ever closer. He was surprised when the dragon reformed itself into a massive wall of fire, trailing around in a fortress like setting. Sasuke was unable to see through the inferno. But, was able to predict at the right time when a fire ball blew from one side. Sasuke retreated by flipping in the air, avoiding the dragon in time, and in the end it merely burned the tips of his clothing.

"Eyes," Itachi commented slowly stepping from the smoke "Eyes that do not see the unseen, ears that do not hear the echoes, hands that cannot touch the phantoms..." He drawled. "You cannot defeat me...little brother." Sasuke was able to see the distorted silhouetted figure outside of the walls, hands raised in a seal, the blade he was using, pierced on the ground.

The younger Uchiha hadn't realized, however, was that he had fallen into a trap. He felt the surge of power radiate off Itachi, with it, several bunshin surrounded him. Sasuke's eyes widened and cursed at his carelessness watching the row of distorted shadows coming into the fire. With no hint of hesitation, he reared back, and stabbed the blade into gravel. He closed his eyes and whispered in one breathe. His whole body crackled.

_"Bunshin Daibakuba!"_ the clones began to detonate one after another, giving the flame more dexterity and range to consume the younger Uchiha. Each figure ran into the inferno, becoming suicidal time bombs, creating a massive explosion. A huge dust cloud and intense fire gave light to the darkening skies. Itachi looking through the haze with apathetic eyes, he reached lazily for the skewered blade. When the fog slowly began to clear, only a crater remained where Sasuke had once been.

"Ignorance...arrogance...foolishness," he smirked and turned from battle, provoking his hidden sibling with his mocking tone. When he felt a huge chakra spike, Itachi looked into the crater once again and looked upon Sasuke. His whole body rippled, as the surge of power flowed through him, glowing with white crackling electricity, coming from the entity within.

"I haven't begun to show you the extent of my power," The younger Uchiha retorted, Itachi watched his eyes close for a second and read the lips Sasuke whispered. _"Chidori Nagashi."  
_  
Sasuke's whole body was consumed in a white light, before settling itself, electricity crackling around his body. Giving no time to evaluate the power surge, Itachi barely parried a punch headed in his direction. Sasuke's speed increased dramatically and Itachi tried to adjust to the speed of his younger sibling who sprung from the bottom of the crevice to his direction. Sasuke threw a crippling first punch, and quickly followed with another.

Every blow taken numbed his arms, he felt the electrically charged punches, being delivered blow after blow, but Itachi adjusted himself to the fight quickly. He blocked incoming punches with relative ease and canceling its numbing effect. Itachi finally seeing an exposed side struck back with a powerful swift punch, knocking Sasuke back. Becoming frustrated, Sasuke unleashed the _Cursed Seal of Heaven: Level one_ unknowingly.

"What's this?" Itachi spoke as he stepped back, seeing the black ritual marks trailing over the body of his younger brother. When Itachi looked into the eyes of his sibling, he no longer was watching two sharingan eyes; he gripped the blade tightly seeing the golden hue of the left eye overpower the Sharingan. "A snakes venom courses through your veins does it not brother."

Sasuke relished the new power boost and smirked in response. The younger Uchiha lunged forward, blade gripped tightly in his hand, intending to pierce the older sibling.

An estranged look came over Itachi's face; and quickly made a sequence of seals stopping on one. He reared back and puffed his chest out in the process. He concentrated and filled his lungs with chakra condensed air. Waiting, for his sibling to be in range, he expelled it at the oncoming shinobi.

_"Katon: Gokayu no jutsu!"_ Itachi cried out, a small bubble of flame came forth, but with the condensed chakra accumulated within his chest being expelled in excess. It gave the ball an even larger range, making it expand, becoming completely massive in size.

Sasuke looked at the incoming fireball, realizing he had no time to evade it; he headed headstrong into the burning inferno. Hand outstretched, blade leading in direction to strike, he sliced through it, electricity expelling from the katana.

But, he was unable to clear a path fully, and in the process his clothes started to disintegrate, his shirt being completely burned off, and welts began to rise on his skin.

Yet, Sasuke burst forth through the blazing fire, catching Itachi by surprised. Sasuke embedded his sword into the chest of his surprised brother. His satisfied stare quickly turned to panic though, as the body burst into flames. _"Bunshin Daibakuba,"_ when the time bomb was almost set, he tried with all his might to force himself away by launching his body backwards. His arms came in front of his face in an X shaped defense.

He left his kusanagi still skewered in Itachi's chest, but he had no time to return for it, because in the next instant the bunshin blew up. Sasuke was hurled even further than he intended to be thrown at, and was burned by the lick of the flames. He landed painfully on his side. He heard his blade rattle on the gravel above him. Sasuke lifted himself off the ground shakily, trying to gain some semblance from his disoriented state.

But he had no time to regain himself, when Itachi appeared before him, with a punch already heading in his direction. Sasuke tilted his head and used his left hand to push the punch away, only grazing his head by a hair's length. But, with the momentum Itachi was going, Sasuke powered up his right hand up with the Chidori Nagashi and connected his fist with Itachi's face, sending his older brother back away from him.

Itachi, a bit dazed, regained his wit in mid-step when he used a roundhouse kick as a warning, but Sasuke blocked the kick in time. The younger Uchiha was stunned; he thought he would've had a slight advantage with the infused electrifying punch he landed, but Itachi stood standing before him unaffected.

"If faith in your destiny is what prevents you from fearing death" Itachi spoke, the bangs shadowing his eyes from view before he raised his eyes to meet Sasuke's, sharingan spinning slowly. "Then I shall sever that faith...from your body."

Itachi's remark struck a cord within Sasuke. All the anger and frustration soon gave out, like a crack in a dam, it poured out of him. He exploded chakra. He felt his chakra reserves increase, his muscles growing, and felt the surge of power flow throughout his frame. An explosion erupted and covered them in a haze of dust and debris.

Itachi had his eyes closed but his other senses alert, awaiting the arrival of Sasuke. A dark figure began to form itself in the fog. Rising from the dust and enormous release of chakra emerged Sasuke. Itachi made no reaction to the transformation.

His skin started to turn dark gray and his hair grew much longer falling past his shoulders. He started to grow hand shaped wings from his back and they expanded even further in width. His body crackled with electricity flowing throughout his body. The _Cursed Seal of Heaven: Level Two_ had been activated.

Every second, Sasuke seemed to grow more powerful. Itachi started to feel the oppressing power of the cursed seal and Sasuke's own strength. He was surprised by the speed of his younger brother; and was barely able to block a punch coming his way. His eyes widened at the force of its impact, but catching the follow up coming his way, he had no chance to adjust himself in time to take the blow. He whispered a jutsu under his breath.

_"Shunsin no jutsu,"_ Itachi flickered from his original position and appeared at another place, Sasuke following suit soon after. Once, Sasuke reached the destination, Itachi would disappear again. Sasuke's golden eyes scowled at this game, he became frustrated.

Going through every technique in his arsenal, he improvised one on the fly, _"Karyu: Endan,"_ he bellowed, a dragon of flames was expelled from his mouth soon after and grew larger, than Itachi's own. It was beyond enormous, the incoming inferno engulfed Itachi, Sasuke heard the agonizing screams from within, and the smell of burnt flesh begin to rise in the evening air.

In the fire, it was stopped abruptly, and Itachi stood in the eye of the inferno. He was far worn than what he looked moments ago; his clothes were burnt of his skin.

Sasuke kept a wary eye on his older sibling waiting for him to strike, but what he didn't expect was the form in front of him to collapse…give a painful sigh, and disappear in a puff of smoke. His eyes widened in panic, when he felt the ground beneath him open up and felt a figure appear behind him.

The Figure with a quick motion wrapped an arm around his neck keeping him in a place, tightening his hold every so often. Sasuke tried to free himself, but his breathe was leaving him, his vision becoming blurry with each passing moment. "This is all you are." Sasuke's eyes widened, recognizing the voice, cursing his own misfortune unable to pick up on his older brother's bunshin, when he created it. "Now..."

Itachi turned Sasuke abruptly to face one another, Sasuke looking right into the red burning inferno called Mangekyo. "Learn your place," the older Uchiha finished. He watched Sasuke's face turn deathly pale, dull onyx eyes stared from them.

Sasuke careened into the inner sanctum of his mind, and tried to block out the haunting memories of his past, the piercing pain in his chest cutting deeper into an unhealed wound.

He fell deeper into darkness, until he came to a sudden, bone crushing stop, and was left strapped to a crucifix. Disoriented and in pain he looked around him. He knew he was once here before…but, this time he knew it was different somehow. It was chaotic, and through the hell, Sasuke stared into the materialized form of his brother's eyes.

Itachi, meanwhile, kept his eyes locked with his younger sibling's own. He watched his brother writhe in pain and controlled the amount being inflicted upon Sasuke's fragile mind. He'd planned to leave him unconscious, but when he felt a spike of chakra in the air about a mile a way. He had a feeling he would need the help of his sibling after all. A ray of hope, to a certain extent…

He knew his plans would be set in motion after this…

A tremor shook the very earth, rock slides were started, and trees were overturned in the distance. Shinobi on the battlefield felt the oppressing foul chakra flowing, all fighting was stopped momentarily, watching the red inferno, light the skies. A terrifying roar reverberated across the warriors and chilled the bone of every shinobi fighting in battle.

The Kyuubi no Yoko had awakened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Review please

Isan - Legacy


	3. Red Shroud

A/N: Enjoy the new chap.

Crying in the Dark  
By: drag-eart

Chapter 3: Red Shroud

In the middle of the maelstrom, Naruto remained rooted, his feet digging into the rough gravel beneath his feet. His back was arched feeling the power course through his veins; he let a pained howl escape his lips. He convulsed involuntarily, unleashing the foul chakra from within his body, the surrounding area becoming overwhelmed of its monstrous power. He fell to one knee feeling the excess of raw chakra too much to handle.

He closed his eyes and lowered his head from the swirling dirt hitting his scarred cheeks. He bit his lip trying to stifle another yell to come forth, and tried with no avail to shorten the amount of chakra exuding from his frame. His face was contorted in a painful grimace looking towards the heavens. His fists clenched so roughly it punctured the skin on his palm. He felt the red liquid slip past his enclosed hands and falling on the dirt below. He heard the chilling voice all the while…_Open these gates_…

Naruto opened his ruby eyes abruptly and let out yell that pierced the darkening sky.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Leaf and the Sound stared horrified by the spectacle that took place before them. The evening sky came to light with the swirling red chakra forming into the image of infamous beast, the Kyuubi no Yoko. Many Sound shinobi felt the impending hand of doom looking upon the insignia of the Kyuubi. Fear gripped many of the soldiers on the battlefield, feeling the demons breathe on their skin, and demonic power consume them.

Yet, some continued on battling, but other cowardly warriors, with one glance were sent running for their lives. A number of Sound ninjas were first to initiate the command for a retreat without the order of the Snake Sannin, Orochimaru. The tide of battle for fleeting moment seemed to finally turn in Konoha's favor in the gruesome war.

ANBU elite were positioned at the frontline of the battlefield trying to drive back the Sound. The experienced Sound veterans holding ANBU off to allow younger nins to infiltrate soon after. But, Konoha had intercepted these soldiers by establishing chuunin and lower class jounin in the inner ranks. The younger less experienced shinobi of the Leaf took out the remaining stragglers using the shadows of the night to surprise their enemy.

The Medic-nin of each division were working non-stop healing person after person. Many ninjas lay battered, bloody on the battlefield, healers trying with best efforts in appeasing these fallen heroes' painful wounds and prolonging their inevitable looming end.

Yet, they couldn't help but face the reality of death, when it clung so heavily on the air, enhanced with the foul stench of chakra from the beast. Soldiers from both sides cringed at the sight of seeing old comrades and friends, since childhood fallen, just to protect the village. Many broke down for lovers, daughters, sons, fathers, and mothers that gave their lives for the future generation of Konoha to help them live to see another day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gaara, the Kazekage for Sunagakure no Sato moved along the dirt trail with a platoon of over a hundred shinobi following close behind him, all heading in the direction of Konoha. The ground underneath their feet rumbled, at first, being passed as the cluster of footsteps from the ninja ranks, but unfortunately it was something else far more powerful. Gaara was able to smell the stench of death in the air and the oppressing power of something…demonic.

The young Kazekage signified with a wave for the platoon to stop their advance. They all stopped at the same time making sure no one in the group broke ranks. Without further orders, he jumped in the air abruptly and pulled himself up to a tree. He continued his ascent to the top, until he breached the canopy, and was able to see beyond the eye can see.

Black fumes of smoke met the gaze of the Kazekage. He couldn't figure which direction to take when it was littered with fires across the clearing. The young man lowered his head. How did it come to this…?

He remained there for a time trying to formulate plan of action, but was shook out his reverie when he felt a familiar chakra coming his way. He jumped from the top and landed on the forest floor below. He righted himself into a suitable posture and stood before his army. A commander came from the clearing soon after and kneeled before him. With a nod from his lord he began his report.

"Kazekage-sama, the enemy is falling back, Sir" he started, his breathing a bit labored and strained, he took a deep breathe and wiped his brow from the condensed perspiration with his sleeve before continuing. "They seem to be running away from something. What it is I don't know… But, Konoha took a major blow there; their defense will not hold for long…What are your orders, sir?" The veteran ninja finished.

Gaara remained quiet for a moment and contemplated the decision he was about to make. He felt the oppressing foul chakra more than ever…the Kitsune's power…_Naruto_. He looked across his warriors and watched their determined features staring back at him.

They didn't look at him as the demon container anymore…not after the incident many years ago. But as their leader, they looked at him with newfound respect and loyalty. Eyes determined to follow him to the end. For their country, and their allied friends….

Shaking himself out of his reverie he returned to his planning. Time was of the essence he had to make a decision quickly…The power of the Kyuubi grew stronger every passing moment.

"Split the army in half," Gaara began, the platoon straightened at his apathetic tone. "I will take a small squadron of 30 men and try to flank them. We'll try to decrease their numbers by taking out as much as we can." The red haired young man stopped momentarily and turned to his siblings by his side. "The other half will be lead by Kankuro and Temari and head to Konoha's command center and await orders there."

His siblings nodded their heads his way in understanding.

Gaara began his trek towards the kneeled commander and stood over his frame "Stand," the veteran lifted himself off his knees and quickly straightened his posture before meeting his leaders gaze. "I want you to take 50 men once you get to command center and set out for the frontlines. Tell their commanders to drive the sound to us…show no mercy…leave none alive. Am I understood?"

"Yes sir," the commander replied.

Gaara grew solemn and his face became serious when he turned away from the army and stared at the sky, "I can still feel the Leaf, but their numbers are dwindling every moment that passes. We must hurry….. Now go."

The Sand split the army and did as their Kazekage had asked, each division heading in a different direction. Gaara ran almost as fast as his mind raced, he felt the chakra spike to unmatchable heights. He lifted his gaze to the heavens and recognized the red, burning inferno of chakra of the long feared Kyuubi and his…friend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Shikamaru, slow down!" The blond haired kunoichi said. She grabbed a branch flipped around it and with the momentum launched herself towards the black haired young man. Temari was surprised when she didn't even come close to gaining on ninja of Konoha. The once lazy ninja, who would rather stay and look at the clouds, was running at speeds, which were difficult for even her to match.

"Hey, Lazy ass, are you hearing me," The Sand kunoichi all but yelled out. She scowled at young man for continuing to ignore her demands. There was a reason for keeping the unit together and in order. Separating from a pack would undoubtedly lead to an impending death, an unnecessary one. She grabbed another branch with one arm and with the other used the fan in her palm help push her further in his direction.

"Hey!"

Shikamaru didn't seem to care, all the ranting was getting him to move faster. 'I have to get there, please! I don't want to lose someone again,' Shikamaru was thinking too hard to hear her. So when he felt a sharp pain hit his head, he turned around abruptly, his usually blasé demeanor slipping from his façade. The fury and disappointment radiated of his frame intertwined so closely.

"What the hell do you want?!" He retorted, his eyes boring into the Kunoichi's own. "CAN'T YOU SEE I HAVE TO GET THERE, _NOW_? SHIT," Shikamaru yelled, before dodging a limb of a tree and springing into the sky once again. The curse slipped so easily from his lips, his frustration on the whole ordeal overriding coherent thought. To say Temari was surprised would be an understatement.

But her stoic demeanor manifested itself once again letting the personality of the Kunoichi and Sister of the Kazekage take control. "Control yourself, we don't have time to be watching you like this, when we're so close to the battlefield. Stick to the plan. We move as a unit."

"THESE ARE MY FRIENDS FIGHTING THIS WAR! WHY WAS I SENT TO GET YOU GUYS," He continued, ignoring the Desert Rose's command. "I should have been here with everyone fighting, not be sent on mission to call you guys," the black haired shinobi couldn't help but vent. He didn't understand. They could have sent a genin or a low class chuunin but they sent him. "Wasting my time, man, you're so troublesome!"

She looked into his face. He still looked basically the same, though a little taller. He still had his hair in a ponytail, with the same clothing with the addition of his jounin jacket. Yet looking at his face she saw him so close to tears and she wondered how the ninja she had known could be brought to this state.

Yet she replied with the same tone, unaffected of the comment he made, "Shikamaru stop acting like a child and calm down. Follow your orders; Godaime Hokage placed you under our command for the time being. Now do what you're told."

Shikamaru relentlessly pushed forward. "I can't lose my friends. Not again. I nearly lost my whole team on my first commanding mission... I lost Asuma-sensei... I won't abide feeling that kind of pain again. I'll be there, guys. Hold on, help is coming."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Orochimaru gritted his teeth, trying to constrain the anger that was pouring from his rigid frame. His slitted eyes narrowed seeing his troops falling back from the battlefield, but not leaving under the orders he'd given. They were running from something far more terrifying and Orochimaru soon realized the dire situation he was being placed in. Under quick pretense, he decided to wrap up this fight with his old comrades quickly. He didn't plan on dying today.

He'd ordered--or, rather, asked--Manda the legendary snake to end the fight quickly, but to both serpents' frustration, neither of his former comrades were letting him go without a fight. He had to devise plan quickly. He was simply running out time. The fall of his fruitless plan grew nearer every passing second.

He could see despite their valiant effort that they were running low on chakra. They both were breathing heavily exerting so much chakra at one time. Orochimaru was no different, he may have looked passive, keeping his state on the fight unknown, but underneath the façade he was exhausted and battered.

The duo, were a powerful force to be reckoned with and he'd awakened these beings. He knew it wouldn't last much longer if is whole army retreated and left him in enemy territory. Even he knew the silver lining of when to retreat.

He was shook out his contemplative state when he sensed the oppressing power of chakra convalescing in the evening air. It took great effort not drop to his knees succumbing to the numbing power. But he knew if such an action was taken he'd be dead before he even hit the massive head of Manda. He didn't plan to do such a thing. But with his devious mind, a plan began to formulate the moment the foul chakra was felt. He knew whose power this was and he planned to exploit it.

The snake fiend smirked. His opportunity had arrived to rid himself of his old friends' in the form their precious jinchuuriki. His face fell, however, when he felt the same demonic aura consume the area growing stronger and more powerful every passing second. When he turned to his old comrades all he saw was pure horror on their faces. There was fear... and he relished in this power.

"Well I believe we have a dilemma here, don't we my friends?" Orochimaru began, his golden eyes gleaming, like a demon in a child's dream. He crossed his arms across his chest and continued. "What _are _you going to do, great Sannin of Kohona," he smirked, the slithery tongue trailing along his lips. "Are you going to kill me and end this war? Or save your precious student from his own demise?"

He saw their gazes widen. He wasn't a fool he knew these warriors would put their emotional attachment to the boy aside, thinking of the village in its entirety. But he hoped they realized also that Naruto was losing control so whichever decision they made it will continue on. With his death, Naruto would cause destruction, if Naruto was stopped, he would live to see another day. Yet, with the notion in mind, he prodded his friends further. "Time is of the essence Tsunade-hime, what will you do?"

Orochimaru _did_ love to toy with his prey's consciences. He relished even further the manipulation and turmoil he was simply causing…all because of a boy, for peace. The decision was clear as day, he knew it from the get go, save their city from more war or save their precious Hokage-wannabe jinchuriki. He couldn't help but let chuckle pass from his lips, this was a truly entertaining sight to see in his own twisted way.

Tsunade turned in the direction of Jiraiya, both catching each other's gaze.

The Snake Sannin lowered his head, attachments and saving the village hanged by thread, their indecisiveness would cause their downfall. To save face, he decided for them in the end, "I see you made your decision. I'll take my leave then," He looked up with slitted eyes piercing the chocolate colored eyes of the buxom woman Tsunade. Lingering for a time, he steered his vision away and locked with the black irises of his former comrade, Jiraiya. A sinister smile rose on his lips, "Good bye for now my old friends."

Orochimaru took flight with Manda, away from the battlefield. Both figures disappeared in a puff of smoke from the remaining two Sannin's view. Hearing the echoing voice left in the wind. _I will return._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A tortured scream came forth from Naruto's lips feeling the heated power of the beast locked within, expelling its foul chakra. He collapsed on his knees, and held himself up by the palm of his hands, digging his finger tips on gravel. His chest cavity burned. He coughed harshly, showering the rocky expanse with his own blood. The red liquid trickled from the corner of his lips.

'Breathe…exhale…' Naruto muttered under his breathe, but with a mind numbing pain hit his stomach he doubled over abruptly, closing his ruby colored eyes. Naruto screamed out his ordeal, trying with no avail to relieve the searing fire picking at his body. The Kyuubi waited in the shadows, watching the tortured soul suffer forever damned to host and contain him. Till today however….

Slowly all the cuts began to heal, bruises were fading, and the bones in his body were mending. However, the process brought excruciating pain each time a bone was snapped back into place. His external wounds may have been healed, but the fire that internally burned from within was shredding every ounce of him.

His breathing grew labored, feeling the oppressing force reside on his chest compressing the small intake of air. The blond haired shinobi grasped feebly at his chest trying to assuage the aching pain, the world seemed to be spinning, feeling the dark shadow from within clawing its way for control. His eyes widened, becoming afraid, realizing now that he was not only fighting the Kyuubi, but also a losing battle within himself.

He closed his eyes and whispered in hushed words." Not yet," Naruto said, gripping tightly at the tattered clothing covering his chest. "I'm not letting your ass win this." He tried lifting his rigid form but collapsed once again to the ground under him. He gritted his elongated teeth, and bit his lip attempting to regain his bearings.

One foot after another came forth and slowly but surely lifted himself up, but through the whole process he still felt the numbing pain from the initial burn. But, knowing he wasn't in good shape he let a weak smile to arise on his lips. "Well…this isn't going to be pretty."

As soon as the words escaped him his gaze attentively turned to the mountains where the Uchiha brothers resided. Black acrid smoke rose in the air, pinpointing their position to him. A beacon…

When he took a step forward, he was overwhelmed by the force of power that struck unexpectedly in the inner sanctum of his mind. He clutched at his head and stumbled. A red shroud began to circle his frame, like a tide before the shore, it bubbled the length of his body. His eyes widened to impossible odds…what was happening.

_**You won't hold me here for long… **_

He looked up weakly in the direction of the mountains, shivering at the same time. Red Chakra sizzled and crackled once it over came his whole frame. _I must put a stop to this, _he thought. A_nd…it has to be now. _The mystifying, demonic voice replied.

_**I will be free…Naruto**_

In a red flash, Naruto was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the distance, a pink haired kunoichi stood before a group of veteran Sound-nins, her frame at the ready in a defensive stance, her hands spread out awaiting their inevitable attack. Lustful eyes stared from the cluster of men, lingering on her frame, like a demented animal for food. They hungered for her. She didn't have to wait long when they swarmed her. She took it in stride.

Sakura jumped over the incoming nins and landed roughly on the rocky expanse with a chakra filled punch to come with it. A tremor shook the ground underneath her enemies, giving her an advantage to lift herself from the crevice and into the air to give a mighty kick on the chin of one of the shinobi. The enemy-nin was sent careening into the side of the mountain where the Uchiha brothers were located at. She watched satisfied, hearing the cracks following it.

But she regained her bearings, when she felt a shift in chakra in the air, allowing her time to duck and dodge the Kunai coming her way. Using her momentum, she swiped the legs from under the ninja; making him fall heavily on his back, on the jagged rock. He gasped and cursed loudly in pain. While still in motion, she grabbed a pair of Kunai from her pouch and launched them at the downed enemy-nin's incoming comrades. They hit their mark dead on. One lay slumped with an eye protruded, and another pierced on the heart.

No hesitation, everything ending in mere seconds, she knew if at anytime she'd let up or slipped up on the matter, they would have taken her down and probably would've done things much worse than what she did to them. She shuddered; luckily, she came through the area in time to prevent such a heinous act from happening to a female comrade.

She turned back to the nin imbedded in the mountain and gave a sigh of relief when the debris settled. She saw the lifeless body of her opponent laid slumped, with eyes glazed. She noted the Sound nin's condition, and turned back to the fallen nin next to her.

Not giving him the time of day. She looked through her pouch and quickly found papers with seals inscribed on them. Separating them, she squatted down and peered at him. "I'll make this as painless as possible, even though you deserve much worse you fucking bastard." She gritted through her teeth, her anger barely constrained. She placed a seal on his forehead, chest, and groin area for good measure, she wanted to make sure he died, but who she kidding she'd planned to make it painful.

His eyes widening, she smiled…he knew it too…

The reason she'd planned to practically execute him so viciously, was because minutes ago, when she was coming through the road under certain orders to head in the direction of the Uchiha battle. She encountered these four Sound-nins attempting to rape a Kunoichi from the Leaf. Luckily, she'd led them away from the downed Kunoichi and made sure her comrade at the time, took the helpless woman to base.

Yet, in the end, it left her to fend off and kill the dead Sound scattered around her.

She moved from his body and walked a few paces away. She watched with intense emerald eyes and simply waited for the inevitable end. She heard the sizzling sound of retribution not even a minute after, and the explosion of justice the next second. The pink haired kunoichi walked back to the mangled man, and reached to the side of his neck to check for a pulse, a small beat was met, and a strangled painful cry escaping him.

She stood straight and righted herself, before turning away from the heated carcass. "I'll let the crows finish you off…you monster."

She surprised herself with the indifference in her demeanor, with the knowledge of killing him in such a way. If other shinobi from Konoha heard her speak in such a way, they would've been stunned with the chilling coldness in her tone. She knew the war changed something in her to be ruthless in the battlefield, but it was bastards like this, that got under skin. Raping a defenseless woman, despicable…sadder yet a group of them.

The young woman shook her head from those morbid thoughts and focused on the matter at hand, now wasn't the time to dwell. Not when Sasuke was so close. Forgetting the decaying body she walked towards the mountain. Her eyes wandered up and down the steep mountain. She knew once she reached the top, she'd be closer to the battle more than ever and yet, she didn't plan on backing down.

Looking up at the side of the mountain she closed her eyes and concentrated her chakra on to the soles of her feet. Feeling it course from the center of her chest, it descended throughout her body, until reaching the bottom. Without giving it a moments thought, she opened her eyes abruptly and ran head long against it, she jumped towards the wall and landed on her feet. Bracing the impact, she lifted herself up and trekked along the steep mountain.

She was nearing the reaches of the mountain top, without stopping she reached with her hands for the ledge and with the momentum, flipped herself over to land on her feet. Her hand was already in her pouch ready to send forth a kunai if the opportunity had arise. But with her searching eyes, she'd realized the Uchiha Brother's were beyond the clearing, hidden by the multitude of trees obscuring her vision. But she didn't have to see, when she could feel their chakra exude from their frames, overwhelming the vicinity.

When she was about to make a step towards the forest, she'd felt it.

She felt an unexpected heaviness overcome her, an unknown force weighing her down, she felt the chakra spike to remarkable heights, this time different from the two brother's own. This power was foul…enormous, and demonic but as quickly as it was activated it trickled down to nothing. She relaxed, believing it was over.

She was shook out her reverie when she heard a pained filled scream pierce the darkening night. Her blood ran cold when she heard that wail. As if magnified, the whole vicinity picked up a harsh wind, the foul chakra weighing heavily on the expanse. A sudden thought crossed her mind feeling this familiar chakra, when she'd tried to recollect the memory, a sudden surge was pushed on to her once again.

She felt the oppressing power completely over come her, but when she was about to fall on to her knees the power suddenly stopped abruptly returning back to the eerie silence once again. Yet the sudden change was all it took to unexpectedly make her realize who it was the moment his chakra came forth.

"Naruto," she said, barely above a whisper.

She knew this power, who it came from, and where it resided. She'd felt it on the day when she and her team went to confront the spy of Sasori of the Red Sands. She could never escape that memory, seeing Naruto in such anguish. Naruto turning into something she hoped to never see again, the pain he went through, she never wanted to see him in such a state again.

They would have another shot at Sasuke another time, she was thinking at the time. Her teammate was in trouble, and more importantly he needed her right now. Coming to a sudden resolve, she turned away from the clearing where the Brother's were fighting and was about to leap off the cliff, when she was suddenly stopped abruptly.

In a flash Naruto appeared.

His towering form stood before her, in a red shroud, his whisker marks dark and broad. The electrifying blue cerulean eyes were gone, and only glowing crimson orbs with black slits remained. She remained rooted, fists clenched, when he appeared, his two tails waving wildly from side to side. It seemed as the tails had minds of their own, encircling his frame and hers. Stretching, away from his body like a snake charmed by the flute of its master.

He had no smiling face to assuage the building fear forming in the pit of her stomach looking upon the demi-demon. That face was gone now. No smiling, happy Naruto not allowing anything affect him and his dream of being Hokage. Standing in front of her was a completely different person who didn't give damn about his dream. This Naruto was chaotic, and oozed murderous intent that would make the bravest shinobi shiver.

"Na-Naruto," She began hoarsely, but she reprimanded herself for it. She never cowered, to anyone especially Naruto for the matter, not to her trusted best friend. Both figures eyed one another, Naruto looking upon her, as if not recognizing her. His eyes retaining far away look upon them, staring through her, than at her. Yet, it only took a mere second to focus his blurry gaze and finally see the woman before him.

"Sa…Sakura" Naruto said softly, Sakura barely heard the whispered words. The relief was apparent on his eyes, his contorted face following suit, but his hands still clutched at the tattered clothes on his person. She didn't cower under the red gaze, but instead moved closer...taking unhesitant steps towards him. His inhuman gaze, widened, his fear apparent on his visage. "Don't come any closer!"

The sudden proclamation made her yield in her trek towards him. She was surprised at the ferocity of his voice. But her eyes widened when Naruto clutched at his head and shook it to side to side. She made an unwise choice when she'd taken another step, but was stopped soon after. Naruto's eyes blazing when his gaze caught her own, incisory teeth bared, and slitted eyes narrowing, the crimson blood overtaking them.

"Stop!"

"_**You fool!"**_

"Sakura please…" Naruto answered soon after, she looked at the schizophrenia state of Naruto. Incoherent sentences still came forth from his lips.

Naruto was about to collapse on to his knees but righted himself at the last moment. He remained clutching at his head, digging his elongated nails into them. His face contorted into a painful grimace. She remained rooted watching this battle take place before her. An iron grip clenching at her chest, she was so close, yet so far away, helpless in the inner turmoil her comrade was going through.

Sakura knew the Kyuubi was taking over; the baritone and action of its voice was proof of that. But because of it, she was determined to stop it. With an iron clad resolve, she took another step forward. Her mind was running rabid, but the thought that was foremost instilled in her mind at the moment, was taking him in her arms and soothe his pain. Such an action would have been considered intimate, but who wouldn't want to assuage that pain, when the person radiated it so forcefully, right in front of them.

"RUN! NOW! GET OUT OF HERE SAKURA!" She heard him yell, staring at his now blood red eyes. Even though his natural eyes were gone, she could still see the lingering part of his humanity holding on for dear life. She started coming closer again trying to embrace him--to hold him in her arms.

But for Naruto it was an entirely different sight. He could hear the blood rushing through his veins, the rapid beating of his heart as his breaths came in ragged, harsh pants, gasping for breath that refused to enter his lungs as his vision began to bleed into the color of his eyes. "Don't get closer to me, SAKURA! Just go!" He yelled at her, gritting his teeth so hard he felt as if one would chip.

Her green eyes caught the lone tear running down his cheek as she stepped a bit closer, the heat of the demonic chakra already licking at her skin, "Na-Naruto I promised I was going to help you. Please…let me."

"NO!" He roared at her, the fierceness in his eyes and the harshness of his voice giving her pause before he fell onto one knee, clutching his head as if in pain. "PLEASE... FOR ONCE, SAKURA PLEASE GO. LISTEN TO ME!" He pleaded, this time unable to meet her gaze as his eyes were held tightly closed as he hissed through his teeth, saliva seeping through his fangs, making him look more like a rabid dog than a man.

"I….I c-can't." She said finally as she stared down at his kneeling form, her legs refusing to move forward, or back.

"WHY ARE YOU MAKING THINGS HARDER THAN THEY ARE?" his voice was growing deeper every second.

"That's not the point!" Sakura yelled out, she was so absorbed in trying to help him revert back; she hadn't noticed the tears trailing along her cheeks. Sakura felt them, but she didn't want to acknowledge them. "We're supposed to save him, the two of us. Did you forget? Was it all lies when you said we'll save Sasuke together!"

"No, I didn't forget," He slowly said. "But I promised you Sakura, and I don't go back on my word!" He finished, looking back up to her, his eyes, though still red clinging desperately onto the last Vestiges of coherent thought, like a drowning man holds onto a life vest. "Now for the last time, go!"

"I don't care, you idiot! Stop trying to be noble. I don't want you to die!" Sakura searched within her for the right words to say, and she felt them welling up within her. "N-Naruto! I… I…" she was cut off by a deep voice full of demonic fury.

**"I SAID GO!"** This time, there was no pleading in his tone, no quiet begging, as his eyes stared into her own. His yell was now as foreboding as a snarling wolf, more vicious than a rabid animal, and more terrifying than anything she'd ever heard. His eyes seemed to glow as they met hers, like a predator in the night, piercing right through her as she felt her chest tighten and her legs shake as if the strength was being sapped out of them.

A wave of red chakra suddenly washed over her, scalding her skin as she collapsed to the ground, her head dropping in shock. She clenched her fists watching her long held unshed tears fall on to the ground below. She sat there gritting her teeth at the situation at hand. The pink haired kunoichi slowly lifted her head and gaze towards her comrade to try once again to help him, she wasn't about to give up just yet.

But the words were paused when she finally saw the result of the shockwave of chakra, his whole body encased in a red aura; he was unrecognizable even to her. The fear that was building in her heart intensified, she couldn't help but clutch at her chest grasping the material covering her form. She involuntarily flinched at his next words.

**"It ends tonight..."**

Naruto looked away from the Kunoichi and turned his gaze in the direction of the brother's location. His power radiated more forcefully from his frame bubbling with the steaming chakra awaiting it. Naruto's ruby eyes narrowed, he snarled in agitation and without warning fell in all fours, and reared back. He let out a roar that reverberated across the expanse and instilled fear to all.

Sakura remained rooted staring unmoving to the form in front of her. She couldn't stop a gasp from escaping her lips, when his gaze abruptly turned towards her. His eyes catching her own, no words were said between them to explain anything. His eyes told her everything she needed to know.

Yet with that, he flashed out of her sight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: Finished with that chapter. Man, this was harder than the last.…Review. **  
**


	4. The Demon, the Crow and the Shadows

Important AN at the bottom. Now read on for the long awaited chapter.

Crying in the Dark  
By: drag-eart

Chapter 4: The Demon, the Crow and the Shadows

_"Don't worry Sakura-chan, I'll bring him back to you. It's a promise of a lifetime" _

_"Please don't cry… I promise to bring him…back."_

_"I made a promise Sakura; I made a promise to bring him back to you. I'll bring him back and everything will be okay. You'll see."_

_"I promised Sakura, and I don't go back on my word. Now… for the last time, **Go**!"_

_"Goodbye... Sakura."_

_-Continued The War against Sound/Flashback-_

Words. Forced emotions. Promises. Burdened promises she placed on his shoulders when she was young and so in love, promises he made to bring back a boy-now a man-that was far beyond her reach. So many times to stop it, to put the matter to rest, to release him, to save her best friend, to save him from his own desperate desire to bring back the past. To set things right. Team 7. His family. His life….

Countless memories passed through her mind, like mental slaps, of her knucklehead friend. The one who always had a smile for her, even when he was in so much pain. Always putting everyone first before his own happiness, making sure everyone was happy. Trying to save the world, when he was falling so far, giving no mind or thought to save himself.

She did this to him…She knew…this mad desire. She was the cause of it. This burden he placed on his shoulders. She was at fault. And now…she had to save him…save him…from his own self, before he was consumed by the flame, the same flame that engulfed Sasuke whole.

Once the oppressing aura of the Kyuubi left her, she breathed in deeply, lifting herself on one knee. She stared dazedly at the rubble beneath her feet, her hands placed on each side holding her body from falling completely. She was able to move, but her mind seemed to be in another world completely. Far away…Lost and so far gone.

She shunned him just the way the whole village did when she was younger; she was no exception, she followed them, she was ignorant of the truth, leaving him alone, even when it wasn't his fault. She had just followed…Even through the ordeal of all that pain and loneliness he still proclaimed he would protect his village, his friends at any cost, even with his own life, because he always said being a Hokage meant protecting the people, the village that was precious to him. '_Why can I only do the dumbest things for you…'_

Digging her fingers into the gravel she slowly began to close her hand, straining the leather gloves when she squeezed her hand into a fist keeping the gravel-now grounded into dust-tightly inside.. Sakura closed her eyes for a second and felt the chakra course through her body. Flowing through every pore. The wind picked up unexpectedly and slowly circled along her frame encasing her in a whirlwind.

_Not anymore_…

Without a warning her eyes opened blazing with such intensity that would match the fiercest. She gave a large cry that shook nature itself and expelled all the repressed anger, the pent up regrets and mistakes building within her. With one fell swoop she reared her arm back, her fist encased in a green aura trailing along her arm like a flame.

She cursed loudly and smashed her fist on the ground creating a explosion so large, a piece of the cliff toppled to the ground below. She disappeared in a cloud of smoke and dust. She raised herself to her full height and stood steadily in her crater. The pink haired kunoichi felt the tremors beneath her feet, as it ricocheted continuously with no relent in the surrounding area. Once the dust cloud began to dissipate and clear she closed both fists on each side, _Not anymore…_concentrating the chakra in the soles of her feet, she jumped out of the crater and sped to the fast approaching battle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_This pain…this continuous torture…being killed…to go through death so many times…and in so many ways. Death itself would have been a blessing. Sleep eternal, forgetting the meaning of suffering, pain, revenge, everything that came along with it. But this world didn't allow such a death…only a continuous cycle, an issued torture that would sever the body and destroy the mind from within. Killing him everyday and every night. No rest, or a time to breath…_

_Sasuke looked with unfocused eyes at the eyes staring above him. Spinning, forever spinning its deadly poison into his mind and he wasn't able to fight it. Even with all the power he attained, the training, his eyes, the blood and bones broken and loss wasn't enough. He was still no match for him. The bane of his existence…_

_He wanted to die now…Life in this world was hell in itself. How long had it been? Days? Months? Years? He'd lost count now…but in reality he knew maybe only seconds, or lucky, even minutes passed in the real world. He coughed harshly, his body shaking, he felt the blood rush up from his mouth quickly making him retch and splatter the pedestal of his crucifix. _

_When he regained his bearings he gave an unexpected cry of pain when a blade pierced right through his back and protruded from his chest. Blood seeped across his robes staining the white cloth. The Katana dripping blood, his blood, on to the darkness below, the remnants trailing along the side of the blade and falling back on the gaping wound. His breathing became labored with dull eyes he watched as two Itachi's appeared before him from out of the darkness. _

'_But when will you see…when will you learn…'_

_He was clutching the ropes tightly without abandon, afraid of what was to come. He glared at his brother then, he clenched his teeth directing as much hatred at the figures before him. They slowly unsheathed their blades and brandished them to the eyes before positioning their blows. Unable to take the impending doom the young Uchiha gave a last battle cry, when he saw the incoming blades, screaming for the last time…he closed his eyes…he was battered, bruised and scarred…He was tired…and wanted this day to end…._

_Forever…_

"Awaken," Itachi simply stated, dropping Sasuke roughly on the hard gravel face down, his arm twisted in such an odd angle. Itachi flipped his brother over and waited for any sign of life. The young Uchiha remained immobile for a short time till his eyes rolled back and began shivering uncontrollably, still being under the effects of the jutsu.

Sasuke's breathing was labored and heavy, beads of sweat poured down his forehead. He began to mumble incoherent words and undecipherable phrases. He dug his hand into the dirt he lay upon. Writhing under the weight of it all. After a moment, he opened his eyes slowly but steadily, trying to adjust to the light shining brightly. _He was alive_…

He lifted his body with a great amount of duress, taking quick intakes of breath that were sharp and painful to take. His mind disoriented and numb from the chilling effects of such a jutsu. The darkness began to fade, a silhouette started to emerge, shadows dancing across his vision. He focused on the images once again, the seconds passing by, his sight returning and his senses becoming in tune. He saw his brother standing before him, arms crossed across his chest waiting, waiting as though something bothersome was to appear.

Sasuke gritted his teeth, his eyes, his body, his heart, his very soul burned with such anger that boiled within his blood that wasn't so easy to contain. He exuded it through every pore of his body, the chilling aura of his seal being released once again.

"Itachi…" Sasuke gritted through clenched teeth. Grasping for the blade lying on the ground, he clutched the hilt tightly in his palm. He snarled like a rabid dog and jumped clear into the air, Chokuto extended and brandished. The blade reaching a mere inches from its intended target, was suddenly stopped abruptly.

He felt the raw power. Such oppressing power that weighed across his shoulders making his whole body heavy and making it hard to stand. This foul chakra licked around the surrounding area, the dark power growing stronger with every passing second. And he recognized it…

"He will come…" The older Uchiha simply answered, eyes unwavering, never flinching, or even making an attempt to dodge the incoming blade. "He will learn and you…will decide. The son of the many, the destroyer, and the savior…Your friend."

"Stop fucking with me. Damn you," Sasuke bellowed, raising his blade to slash across his brother's chest. To make him hurt…To make him bleed. Itachi merely side stepped the blade and grabbed the hilt to keep the chokuto in place.

"Is this truly what you wish I wonder. Do you falter in the face of the truth? In the wake of realizing your true place in this?"

They were interrupted when both missing-nin felt the presence of the creature fast approaching. The inferno of chakra surrounded its form, tails lashing against the wind like a coiled snake attacking its prey. The speed was unparallel it was almost invisible to the naked eye, but the vestiges of its power could be seen by the terrain being torn asunder.

Both brothers caught the movement in time to avoid the projectile when it collided in between them. They tore away from each other quickly, watching the figure stop at their location erupt into a massive explosion. Debris and dust fogged the surrounding area, covering them in a haze, the withering sunlight not being able to pierce through the fog.

The figure lifted himself slowly, the dust blew away from the creature as the foul chakra cast out and protected him. Sasuke watched the dark distorted figure begin to appear, seeing the tails whipping across one another, the red shroud that surrounded his person. Piercing blood red eyes connected with his own. Seeing the scars on his cheeks deepen, his canine incisors overlapping his lip. He grasped the Kusanagi by his side tightly.

"Naruto," The young Uchiha simply said, letting the word ring from his lips. He lifted the blade slowly, electricity beginning to flow through the body, crackling when it reached the tip. The tension mounted as he pointed it directly at him.

"Sasuke…I'm here to bring you home." The jinchuuriki of Konoha said, trying to concentrate on the weakening hold he had over the Fox, trying to contain the amount of chakra being expelled from his body, and in doing so, slowly losing control of his own mind. He could feel the Kyuubi no Yoko quickly approaching and he was terrified…so very afraid at what would happen if he allowed it.

Clenching his hands tightly, he felt the blood seep through cracks, but the self inflicted wound would heal simultaneously when he would continue to pierce the skin. Finding the pain a momentary distraction from the ensuing battle within.

Sasuke spit on the ground in disgust, "Like I would degrade myself and go back. I left on my own free will to obtain power and kill the man who led me to this." Eyes, eyes that were cold as ice stared intensely at the Jinchuuriki. "You're in my way." Sasuke slowly began lower his body to a combative stance, his chokuto raised at his side. Lightning coursing across his frame.

"Sasuke… Please stop here. Come home. It's over…just go home. Back to the village, back to everything. Aren't you tired of this?" Naruto finished, trying to get through to him in some way, somehow. Sasuke looked on with cold emotionless sharingan eyes. "What will you accomplish here, other than more death. Is that really what you want?"

Sasuke was taken back for just a second hearing the sad, tired, and desperate tone of Uzumaki Naruto he'd never heard before. Something was wrong…he could see it…he knew it. But taking a closer look was he able to figure out the reason for his dire need to end this…Naruto was being taken over. Sasuke watched patches of his skin beginning to darken…from his own blood and the next tail beginning to bubble and rise.

"You must destroy." Itachi's voice cut through the air between them. A slow, lazy drawl as he held his eyes closed. "In order to create. He is the means by which you can rival me." Sasuke's eyes widened as his brother's words echoed loudly in the vicinity. "Or will you choose not to fight? Will you surrender the effort I wonder." Itachi continued, not looking anywhere near where they stood. Instead, stared at the clouds above and remained quiet for just a moment until he lazily turned his head to Sasuke and stared directly into his eyes. "Will you choose to spare your new brother or to defeat the older one?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We're nearing the clearing, keep your eyes open." The warriors following behind her announced their acknowledgement by spreading out to gather more ground. She began to slow her pace raising her hand to stop the advance momentarily. She motioned her brother towards her, Shikamaru following suit and other Captains leading a group of their own also.

"This is where we separate. Matsuri and Mikoshi take your faction around the bend and flank the Sound. It's essential that you keep them on course towards Gar-Kazekage-sama. Am I understood?" Both women saluted and jumped from their trees both signaling their band who burst through trees and followed their commanding officer.

Temari turned toward her brother next, "Kankuro take half the men and go help the Leaf on the battlefield directly, give them any support they need, find any of the fallen, and try to rescue as many as you can. Remember what Gaara said: drive them back to him, and don't do anything stupid." She gave him a pointed look that clearly warranted a large warning behind it. He only smirked in response.

"Don't worry, alrigh'? I got this." He shouldered the puppets on his back making sure it was set and turned towards his older sister, growing serious. He put a reaffirming hand on her shoulder and gave her a pointed look. "Be careful..."

With that Kankuro took off into the clearing, signaling with an array of hand gestures until he stopped on one specifically leading to a small tremor to occur when a large number of elite shinobi of the Sand followed after him. Jumping across the trees, and heading into combat, converging on the location that was assigned.

She exhaled an unsteady breath, as she watched her brother disappear over the brush. She shook herself, feeling weakened for a second realizing the dire situation they were placed in. Her brothers being in the front lines, in the middle of the chaos, the possibility that they may never return sent a cold chill down her spine.

She closed her eyes for just a moment and collected herself. When she opened her eyes, she reverted back and resumed her role as the leader of her own faction. She turned around abruptly watching her warriors stand at attention. "Move out," with a small gesture she took off, her band following close behind.

"Temari… back in the woods," Shikamaru started, taking her by surprise and out of her deep thoughts. She turned her gaze on him and watched the young shinobi furrow his eyebrows thinking about what he wanted to say, and seeing his demeanor growing serious, while continuing to avoid her gaze. " I was out of line. I'm so…"

"Don't," she interrupted, realizing where he was heading with this. She knew where he was coming from when the outburst had occurred and she certainly wasn't going to pass judgment on it. They both had loved ones in this war. "I understand." She said softly, before turning away from him. Silence settled between both warriors, only the padded feet against bark and trees was heard in the vicinity. Shikamaru turned to her then.

"Thanks," he said, before leaping into the condensed forest to their destination, with her warriors following closely behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Futon: Kage Ken_," Naruto bellowed, grabbing one arm tightly by his forearm. He concentrated his chakra, the wind encircling his hand, defining the red chakra into a bladelike shape. Sasuke watched with mild interest getting ready to attack again. Naruto launched himself toward Sasuke without any hesitation or warning. Sasuke quickly parried the blow down, making him bury the blade into ground. Naruto twisted his body following his initial attack with a rolling kick catching the young Uchiha by the shoulder making him stagger.

He shielded the blade thrown by Naruto, when it came to pierce him again, it clashed harshly against one another sending sparks flying across their features, alighting them. Slitted eyes stared into the Sharigan orbs. Naruto snarled like a rabid wolf, trying to slash the flesh. He smelt blood, and he wanted more spilled. The fox was taking over, he knew, every attack he made were his, but the intent behind it was all the Kyuubi.

His mind momentarily distracted, he was barely able to fall in step with the roundhouse kick Sasuke attempted to lessen the blow. It scraped his chin leaving him a bit disoriented, before both fighters flipped away from each other. Sasuke held the blade loosely trying stop the vibrations resonating along his arm, they were powerful, every attack, and every blow leaving it numb in its wake. He looked down and realized with mild interest that the wind blade was leaving shocking indentions on his chokuto.

The sword was considered to be indestructible, but here it was slowly being destroyed. Summoning his chakra, he tapped into his elemental quickly, letting it course once again through his body, allowing the power to over take him. He charged his _Chidori Nagashi_, and expelled it from his body, with electrifying power.

"That useless attack again?" Kyuubi-Naruto mocked, his face feral and animalistic as he crouched down on his haunches, bending forward his claws dug deeply into the ground, reminiscent of a predator stalking its prey. He was slowly getting into frenzy now…the human part of him being overtaken by the demon.

Sasuke didn't care to give a response, but quickly followed it by blasting from where he was rooted and struck again. Naruto's eyes widened as the young Uchiha seemed to become quicker and faster with every second. His attacks were relentless, the chokuto cutting to and fro, up and down, and he was barely parrying every blow.

Sasuke brought the blade over his head and collided with the wind blade Naruto still had formed. He held it in place the sparks falling around him, as the young Uchiha's chokuto pushed forward. Sasuke flipped backwards catching Naruto right on the chin causing the junchuuriki of Konoha to stagger backwards. Naruto never fully in control was shocked when Sasuke followed with a strike again.

He was barely able to transfer the blade to hit any vital points, but being disoriented by the kick Sasuke caught him with a moment ago, he received a large slash across his shirt, the tip of the blade cutting the skin. Naruto fell on one knee, grabbing hold of his chest, blood flowed on his hand before it evaporated and fully healed on its own.

With the shirt exposed though was Sasuke able to see the state Naruto was in. Dark blotches of blood littered his body, slowly expanding with every passing minute. Naruto remained there on one knee breathing deeply trying to retain some coherent thought, "Sasuke…Enough." He started, speaking as though every word was cutting at something within him. "Come home. I don't know if I'll be able to hold back…much longer."

"Don't make me laugh," Sasuke retorted, launching himself towards Naruto once again. The blade raised above his head, electricity running across the body of the Chokuto, he slashed down on the jinchuuriki of Konoha.

Naruto covered his hand with his body, concentrating quickly, a blue swirl started to appear in the palm of his hands. It spun faster and quickly began to expand into a large sphere. Without a thought, he jumped towards Sasuke, his arm outstretched colliding with the electrified blade. A black orb encased them, lifting both shinobi up until a large explosion occurred, sending both warriors careening from one another. Sasuke fell roughly on the ground sliding across the gravel.

Naruto sailed across the air colliding on a mountain wall, the impact took his breath away disorienting his vision before he fell on the ground, like a dead weight in water. He slowly lifted himself on his knees but oblivious to the stones falling overhead-shaken loose by the collision-they toppled the young shinobi. Sasuke lifted his body from the ground, holding his battered arm that was caught from underneath him as he slid across the ground. Sasuke smirked in response.

Itachi watched with mild interest, never moving…still waiting.

"Why don't you dispel that clone, Naruto, and come out. You're wasting my…." His eyes widened when the ground rumbled from under him. Sasuke turned around trying to anticipate the attack, but a fist connected under his chin.

He was sent flying through the air, not a second passed before Naruto reappeared again above him and sent a devastating elbow into his gut smashing him to the ground, creating a enormous crater in the aftermath. Sasuke coughed loudly as a spew of blood was spit out of his mouth. "I'm sorry… Sasuke," Naruto choked, his throat dry and raw. "But… it's over."

He looked down at the form of Sasuke laying in a pool of blood, his eyes remained closed his breathing but apparent on him. Naruto breathed in deeply trying to gain some semblance from the Kyuubi as it still teetered closer to taking over. He looked behind him and saw the three tails lashing at the wind. He was running out of time…

"Now it's your turn," the Kohona jinchuriki said roughly, before turning around on the older Uchiha. He snarled seeing the elder still watching from afar with mild interest, never moving from the spot he was rooted at. Naruto took a step forward gnashing his teeth together letting the anger within him boil, but was stopped when a hand gripped tightly on his ankle. Naruto quickly looked down and was shocked to be seeing two mismatched eyes staring back.

"It's not over," Sasuke breathed, taking sharp intakes of air as he lifted his battered body from the crater he was sent in. Ritual markings began to appear across his body as the Cursed Seal coerced across his skin, through his veins, feeling the raw power over take his person. He bent over as the power fully took over. His hair grew longer as it fell across his shoulders, his skin darkening, the mark of the seal appearing on the middle of his face like a cross stretching across the bridge of his nose and forehead. Up turned, hand shaped wings erupted from his back, expanding in the length.

Sasuke looked up from his position staring directly into Naruto's eyes. Naruto-kyuubi snarled in response recognizing the demon before him. Yellowish-blood red hues of the demon stared from them, but never moving, allowing the Snake's seal to regenerate and mend broken bones, skin, and tissue from his battered arm.

"This battle isn't over, far from it…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fifth Kazekage of the Sunagakure no Sato, Gaara, jinchuuriki of the demon Shukaku the Ichibi was in the middle of the fray deflecting kunai and shuriken left and right, killing fleeing Sound from the battlefield.

Gaara closed his eyes, gathering the chakra in his body, and in doing so, all the minerals around him began to dissolve and turn to sand. The earth beneath him began to dissolve. until he was floating in the air with a large portion of the earth supporting him. Ninja of the Sound looked on in horror as the sand descended upon them. Andand with a sickly thud it was over, they were no more. Entrails of the sand were sent forth to pierce enemies who were nearby already heading towards the death trap.

The attack itself wiped out a large portion of its retreating Sound ninja, who had been at battle with the Shinobi of the Leaf. Stragglers were left remaining, beaten and torn, he knew his army wouldn't have been able to wipe them all out. But it was essential to take out as many as they could for the time being, to further weaken the Sound. Be it by both body and mind, to destroy their morale and resolve to return and fight against a combined army that attacked from what seemed like both fronts, which the statement in itself was true.

A subordinate appeared in front of him, bowing in respect, "Kazekage-sama, we've done what you ask. We await for further orders."

Gaara assessed the situation watching the Sound dwindle significantly in number, allowing for advancement. He was about to give his command when he felt an ominous power overtake him. The Kazekage stood stiffly fighting through the raw limitless power. He looked in the direction the chakra was coming from, the reason why the sound were fleeing for dear life. Over the cliff far beyond the eye could see he was able to decipher a battle happening and the red chakra being expelled from there was proof.

He turned towards his subordinate, "I want the rest of the men to go towards the battlefield and assist the Leaf and provision them with whatever they need. Scout for any survivors and imprison them." Gaara said, speaking clearly so the Ninja standing before him would understand every word and letter to a T. "I must keep moving forward. Don't follow me. None of you. I must help an ally of mine right now… so go."

"Yes, sir." In a puff of smoke he was gone and appeared again heading towards the battlefield, directly into the heart of the chaos. He motioned with one hand to the other warriors waiting and soon converged towards the new location. Hearing his subordinate issue his orders. Gaara, without giving a second thought sped off towards the location of the foul chakra. Not a minute passed when he was catching up to two fast moving figures. Kazekage of the Wind jumped across the next outcropping revealing them.

He recognized the blond buxom woman immediately as the current Hokage and his political equal, Tsunade, the slug sannin, Godaime Hokage of Konahagakure no Sato. And recognizing the man rivaling her speed as none other than her old partner, the toad sage of the Sannin, Jiraiya. However, neither seemed to pay the Kazekage any heed as he came up beside them. "Hogake-sama," he finally said after a moment of studying their focused expressions. "Naruto…"

"I've sent for teams to help us," blond haired kunoichi interrupted, "Kakashi, Yamato, and other elites are being sent with the power to slow him down and defeat…Naruto." She said the last word forcefully, not really believing the very words that were uttered from her lips. She didn't want to fight him. Of all people, not him.

"We gotta hurry and quickly," Jiraiya continued, feeling the demeanor around Tsunade change drastically. He stared at the red haired young man running on the other side of the Slug Sannin and addressed his concerns, their concerns over Naruto. "This feels different than the other times he's fought with the power of the Kyuubi… something is wrong."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Keep calm," Naruto whispered, holding a now limp arm, whereas Sasuke moments ago twisted the appendage to the point of dislocating and ripping tissue on his shoulder. He held his shoulder up trying to find a place to lessen the pain. The Kyuubi was taking longer than usual to mend the aggrieving wound. He knew why though, the Kyuubi was limiting as much power he was able to use, to weaken his resolve and morale. To allow him to take over more easily, and he was succeeding…

'I can't stay in this form for long.' Naruto thought frantically, trying to juggle everything, to keep his composure and not lose his cool when he attacked again. For now, he was just keeping the transformed Sasuke at bay, deflecting his lightning attacks, his unbelievable speed, and chokuto from causing more damage. He was hanging by a small thread, and Sasuke was gearing to make him fall. 'This is bad… really bad.'

Just as Naruto looked up, the transformed Sasuke attacked with his Chokuto in hand, lightning entrails lying in his awake, as he streaked across the battlefield directing his line of attack to pierce the blond shinobi's heart. Naruto fell back, kicking the sword by the hilt making it sail from Sasuke's hand imbedding itself in the ground hundreds of feet away. The jinchuuriki of Konoha landed on his upper back, using his hands, he pushed his body off the ground allowing him to land on his feet.

Sasuke continued with his attack throwing a wide hook for his head, Naruto caught the movement in time to avert the punch by grasping his forearm, countering with a knee straight in to the sternum. The very attack made the Uchiha retch loudly, not allowing a time to recuperate, Naruto grabbed his head and jumped giving him a high knee to his face breaking his nose in the process, pulling back Sasuke's head, all the blood seeped from the gruesome wound, down his lips and on to his clothes.

Sasuke countered by flicking his wrist to loosen Naruto's grip, and countered by grasping his arm fully and sidestepping at the same time, sweeping Naruto's feet from under him. It left Naruto airborne and unbalanced to allow Sasuke to pull the arm towards his body and toss him over his hip making him fly.

The Jinchuuriki landed roughly on the ground face down scraping his face against the hard gravel of the battlefield. It gave Sasuke ample time to recover from the punishment he received moments ago. He reached up and straightened the nose that was making it hard to breath, stopping the bloody mess from continuing any further.

The junchuriki was slow to rise, breathing heavily, he lifted his body to its full height, with a snarl he headed towards Sasuke without warning and attacked on pure instinct instead of logic. Sasuke also doing the same, both running at such extreme speeds, they were a blur flying towards one another, but the black haired shinobi was able to surprise the jinchuuriki by sliding across the ground before impact, taking out his legs, he kicked him roughly into the air. Naruto coughed harshly spewing blood from his lips as the kick connected at a vital point in his body, strong enough to break a few ribs.

Sasuke took advantage of Naruto's extended airtime, by disappearing and coming even with him, he grabbed the blond haired shinobi's leg tightly, straining every muscle in his body, he gave a mighty roar and threw him into a mountain wall.

Upon impact, Naruto's left arm was shattered, his sharp intake of breath awoke him in the darkness, feeling the numbing pain waking him up fully from his senses by that alone. He slowly lifted his body from the crater he created with his body, his arm hung loosely by his side, having to maneuver his way with one arm. 'Damn, I think he broke some of my ribs. It's hard to breathe… and my arm. This is really bad. I have to...'

Sasuke watched the battered form of his former comrade's appearance. He looked ragged, broken, and above else beaten. His shirt was in tatters, his chest completely covered in blood, only patches of his skin could be seen, his right eye was swollen shut, his arm completely useless from the impact of the mountain, and he was clasping his chest breathing heavily, to the point of collapsing.

"It's over Naruto," Sasuke stated, he closed his eyes for a moment before turning away from the battlefield, staggering a couple of feet feeling the effects of the battle that just passed. But resolved, he headed towards Itachi. But the spike in chakra prevented him from taking another step forward, he turned back where Naruto resided watching him create a large sphere on his good arm, while a clone created the casing necessary to give it shape. The ball condensing, and then expanding into a large sphere.

His eyes widened as the clone disappeared in a puff of smoke and Naruto began to run down the length of mountain, jumping off it when he reached the bottom, the ball at his side, he gave a large battle cry as he neared. Meanwhile, Sasuke was powering up the one weapon to match in its intensity, his Chidori.

He concentrated his chakra into his hand, combining his elemental in one fluid seam, the process so smooth and well practiced. It sparked around Sasuke's arm immediately, crackling in its raw power of lightning. The orb turned from a white bluish hue to a jet black masterpiece. Unwanted memories of his friendship with Naruto ran rampant through his mind over, and over again. But all was forgotten when the Chidori was fully complete.

Without any hesitation, he dashed toward his former comrade, hand raised. Both warriors leaped at one another hands outstretched.

"_Odama Rasengan!" _Naruto cried loudly, he tapped into every chakra reserve he had left to finish it. To end it. Drawing further power from the Kyuubi no Youko, his body was a bloody mess he knew, his insides were on fire, the only part on his body left untainted was pieces of his face. The two elementals collided, keeping them airborne as the power condensed in the area, suppressing the chakra into one Black Orb.

_"Habatuk Chidori," _Sasuke bellowed at the last minute charging the attack even further, the electricity of the Chidori darkened to a tainted purple aura with sparks of black coming from it. They remained in a standstill as one tried to overpower the other, none of them were hurt, but the sheer power of it all was toppling cliffs, trees, and other things alike. A powerful standstill that hung in the balance.

But a little slip was all it took. The slight fluctuation from Naruto's flow in chakra was what determined life and death. The Kyuubi no Youko within Naruto had succeeded to disrupt the flow of his greatest weapon, enough to weaken the Rasengan, to fall against the might of the Chidori. Naruto watched with wide eyes as the Chidori slowly overtook the Rasengan, until it engulfed it whole, leaving the Jinchuuriki of Konoha exposed. Sasuke took advantage of the moment, not waiting for another opportunity to present itself.

Maybe it was the heat of the battle, adrenaline taking course, running rampant along the young Uchiha's veins, or simply not having the power to stop an attack that couldn't be stopped, or if Sasuke really did intend to end it. But deadly jutsu collided against Naruto's chest, plunging the technique forward piercing right through his right lung.

An array of conflicting emotions flashed across Sasuke's face seeing the sight before him. This wasn't what he wanted, this wasn't how it was supposed to end, Naruto coughed and grabbed Sasuke's forearm steadying his body, but shuddered when the kiss of death drew nearer.

A chocking sound escaped his lips, when the blood began rushing up his throat and spilling it out. His breathing labored and strained, he was only able to take sharp in takes of precious air. Naruto tried to hold on, to hold on any vestiges of life, but he felt it slipping away, his eyes were beginning to glaze over. His glassy empty blue hues stared directly into Sasuke's own. "Sa...suke…"

"And so one falls." Itachi whispered, loud enough for Sasuke to hear his words. "And the other attains...nothing."

Sasuke remained rooted in place never remembering how he pulled his hand from his former comrades chest, or how Naruto was spread on the ground with him staying kneeled by his side grabbing a fistful of tattered clothing in his hand, and his head left bowed. Naruto's body slowly returned to normal, the trace of Kyuubi disappeared, only a hollow shell left in its wake. The grip on Naruto's clothes tightened.

Itachi took a breath, almost sighing before he turned his back to the scene walking away from the battlefield, "Worthless."

"Na..Naruto..." Sakura screamed, but the name died on her lips as she stood frozen in place seeing the sprawled out form of Naruto, lying in a pool of blood, his blood. He lied motionless, the color from his face drained, lifeless, he was so pale, and the scars on his cheeks barely visible under the shadow of the man who kneeled before him. Her eyes remained on Naruto. Her heart constricted, her body shuddered on its own accord, fast quick breaths escaping past her lip, as the total weight of the sight before her settled on the Kunoichi of the Leaf. Her eyes, falling with unshed tears, remained on Naruto…

Naruto's eyes closed involuntarily. He was able to hear the screams, the cries, but the sounds slowly faded into nothing. Silence settling on his state of mind, he was completely overshadowed. He was falling, spiraling, spinning into darkness...

-ooOoo-

AN: Finally done with this chap. If you don't have alerts on my other story, Things that go wrong with Foxes and Monkeys, I recently told my readers that I've returned to fan fiction. It's been long time coming I know, but hey, I'm back right? Anyways, I'm starting to get in the flow of things again so expect other updates coming your way soon. For now check out my other stories and my profile from time to time to keep you up to date with the happenings on this story, and others included.

Anyways, thanks for sticking with me. Review. If you can't for some reason though, Message me.


End file.
